Sari's day on Cybertron
by sweetyamiyugigirl
Summary: When Sari finds herself in a strange hallway, she finds an injured Ultra Magnus and a Decepticon spy, but the spy is the least of her worries. Story is better than it sounds. I don't own tranformers or Beast Wars or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sari scampered through the strange, metallic walls and saw a sort of familiar face, although seeing it made her even more confused. Sari froze as a thought struck her. She got up onto the huge table thing that Ultra Magnus was on. Sari noticed that he wasn't moving. And then she noticed that he was barely on-line, a strange thing was attached to his spark chamber, keeping him in this state. Sari gently tugged the thing attached to his spark chamber and inserted her key.

Sari's presence caused hundreds of alarms to go off. Elite guards were moving as fast as they could to capture the intruder, and when they found out that someone had unhooked Ultra Magnus from the spark support they moved all the faster, hoping that their leader was still online. What they saw shocked them to their core. An organic, was on Cybertron, crouching on top of their leader's chest, near his spark chamber and stuck something that was glowing white brightly, into his spark chamber. When the light faded, Ultra Magnus was getting and was speaking softly to the organic thing that had done _something_ to him. Then they heard what he had spoken "How did you get here Sari? And how did you, well you did heal me, didn't you Sari?"

"Yes, Ultra Magnus I did, but I don't know how I got here; I think it, my key, brought me here. Or," Sari pulled a piece of glowing white crystal from her pocket and stared at it for a few seconds "This All Spark piece did. What happened to you, and why didn't anyone tell my friends? As soon as this happened I could have fixed your injury! Unless… _They_ are still at large so, they might be interfering. But who did this to you? I'll kick their sorry solenoids from here to Earth and back! You are my friends' leader and I like you, even though you almost took them away. You are fair, kind, wise, and intelligent, you try to listen to all sides of an argument and you like to help others. So can I kill the miserable rusty, sorry, scrap of a Decepticon for you?" She asked, alternating from angry to cheerful.

"You are fierce and fiery, also sweet and you have a large caring heart. The spy is, I think, still on Cybertron, and no you can't, Optimus Prime, and his command would me upset if you got injured." Ultra Magnus was a touch surprised by the answer that Sari gave. But mostly, Ultra Magnus figured that Optimus was likely to befriend such a fierce creature, as well as gentle. He was also surprised by the conflicting nature in humans, but mentally shrugged to himself, figuring that, that was just how they were created.

"Ultra Magnus, Sir! Are you all right? Has the organic done anything to you?" asked the guards, expressions of worry, written all over their faces. Jazz came in a split second later and spotted Sari and Ultra Magnus.

"Good to see you up and around Sir! Hey there kid, how ya hanging'?" replied Jazz brightly.

"Great Jazz! I hope I can go home soon, no offense but, I'd like to go home soon." Replied Sari, equally cheery.

"She healed my injury Jazz, I believe that is the least we can do." Murmured Ultra Magnus quietly.

"I agree, come on Sari, I'll get you home." murmured Jazz, then one of the guards tentatively took a step forward, wary of the organic near his leader.

"Sir? There is an intruder and I believe it is that organic in front of you…" the brave guard informed.

Magnus, Jazz and Sari all sighed, and Ultra Magnus replied quietly "Sari healed me, as I've said before, she didn't mean to come here, although I have a hunch, mainly because she had said before, would have to fix my injury had she the means and heard previously, and merely wishes to leave home in return for the service she had done me."

Jazz was struck with a thought and asked, "Are there other injured bots? If so, and if you're willing Sari, Sari may be able to help some or maybe all of them."

Ultra Magnus pondered Jazz's proposal, and asked Sari "Would you be willing to help others, as you've helped me?"

Sari blinked once up at him and replied "Could you show me to them, then? I don't know how many I can help though; I haven't done much large scale healing. Well I sort of made one come back on line and the other, was well almost off line and horrendously hurt." This she said softly, and the way she did made it clear to the ninja and the leader that she hadn't intended to tell anyone else and that the memories haunted her. She was not boasting when she told them that.

She quietly fixed up the Autobots that she saw that were in the infirmary and wondered how long she'd been there. /I hope that I can go home soon; I really hope that my friends haven't figured out that I'm missing. That wouldn't go so well, I hope that they're all right. / Sari touched her key and felt energy draining from her into the key, it startled her a little, but didn't mind /I didn't know it could do that, oh well I hope that the key hasn't been drained of all its power, we're probably going to need it. / She leaned against the wall for some support and noticed that Jazz was watching her. "What's up Jazz?"

Before Jazz could answer the Cybertron High Counsel came into the room to speak with Ultra Magnus, pleased that their leader could command once more. Then they noticed a strange creature, but they couldn't sense it. Horror dawned on their faces as they realized that the strange and very small creature was, in fact organic, so therefore quite dangerous.

"Sir, t-there I-is an organic in this room! What should we order the guards to do, if they'll even get near it." Asked one of the braver counsel bots to her leader.

"HEY! I am not an it, I am a she, and my name if Sari for your information!" Yelled a cross Sari, she was tired, wanted to go 'home', and did not like being discussed as if she was both an animal, and not in the room.

"I-I didn't know that organics could speak. Fascinating, what planet are you from? What part of the galaxy is your species from, and how did you get here?" asked the ninja counsel bot to Sari.

"Are you a ninja? You seem to be like Prowl and Jazz, curious and quiet. I am from the western spiral arm of this galaxy a bit over half way away from the center of the arm and away from the center. We call it Earth; I don't know what you guys call it though." Replied Sari, eyes sparkling up curiously themselves.

"Actually Sari, we didn't know of your planet's existence until we landed on it, searching for Optimus Prime and his crew. It sure is beautiful though, and so full of life I am kind of jealous of Prowl, except he has to battle Decepticons on it." Replied Jazz helpfully.

"Do you know which Decepticons are on Earth Sari?" asked the ninja counsel bot, which had sensed her gentle and sweetly caring nature, and liked her.

Sari looked up at Jazz and Ultra Magnus, an unspoken question in her eyes, though none, but those it was intended for understood the question and the context it was in. One of the more conceited counsel bots demanded, "Why do you not answer his question, small organic? You should surrender every scrap of knowledge you have about the Decepticons to us, their mortal enemy if you wish to help us."

Sari's eyes hardened "Fine, I know Decepticons with better manners than you, Blitz brain is crazy, but not stuck up, Thickhead is slow but is not half as snotty as you and," She swallowed, a ripple of fear crossed her face as well as anger "And The evil old one isn't as conceited and rude, and you are as cruel and order happy as he is!"

"What gives you the right to call me those things? You are a pathetic, scrap of nothing and you would be wise to answer the question, and besides, you can't have possibly THAT much experience with Decepticons." Replied the conceited counsel bot, smug in his surety of the statement.

Sari's voice quivered with emotions that none of them could identify "Not enough experience, you say? They've destroyed half of the city I live in several times; they've badly damaged nearly all of my friends, and killed one of them. They have captured me, and the person who's taken care of me all my life is missing, probably due to them, and you have the _audacity_ to suggest that I haven't had experience dealing with Decepticons! I bet you have never seen one in your life, much less trying to fight one, or protect others from their wanton destruction, because they feel like destroying things!"

"But Optimus and his crew, they're all alive. There weren't any others on his crew were there Sir?" asked Jazz to Ultra Magnus, and then noticing the tears racing down her checks silently, he asked, "Has anyone died after we left?"

"You've already said his name a couple of times, and no it was about a year before you even got here. He was offline for only a couple of, oh it felt like hours, but it must have been only a few seconds be-bef-before-" replied Sari

Ultra Magnus gently interrupted her "Before you brought them back online, was that what you were going to say? Jazz, since she knows you better, would you get her to calm down? Take as long as you need to though."

"Yes sir, I will. Come on kid, let's find a more private place for you to cry, ok?" murmured Jazz. Sari nodded tearfully, taking in deep, calming breaths.

Once the two of them were in an empty room, Jazz said, "That counsel member is an idiot, but not many had the courage to chew him out like you did… Although I can think of a few young bots that I met of earth who might've smacked him a couple of times for those dumb words of his."

"Bumblebee would, and Prowl might if he was annoyed enough. Though he would have come up with something clever that wouldn't get him into trouble, Bumblebee on the other hand would've zapped him with his stingers." Replied Sari, a smile forming on her face, as if seeing something funny.

"I was also thinking of Optimus, he might've taken a swing at the counsel bot, from what I've heard of him."

"Don't believe Sentinel, he's a pompous windbag who hates Optimus. He might've thought about it, but he wouldn't have acted, he's got a lot more self-control than that. I'm not calling Bumblebee impulsive, but he tends to rush into things before thinking, especially if…" replied Sari, defending, her, mostly, cool blooded friend. "He may get angry and argue, but that's mostly when SOME bots I've had the misfortune to meet are hassling him and he can't take the hours of not-torture that pompous jerk wad put him through. IS Sentinel always like that, or does he save his bile just for Optimus?"

"Nah, don't be so hard on Sentinel, he and Optimus have been friends for a long time, only recently have they seem to hate each other, although why is a complete mystery to me."

The counsel members and a rather reluctant looking Ultra Magnus came in right after Jazz had spoken, so Sari couldn't respond and another counsel member spoke "Has your ability ever been used by the Decepticons, can it destroy as well as heal?"

A haunted expression flickered across Sari's face and she replied "Yes to both questions, it only happened once and was destructive in the hands of… a very evil, and powerful, Decepticon."

"Are you better Sari? I can send you home soon, if-" Just then a bunch of medical bots went racing through, several badly injured Autobots being supported between them.

"Are you strong enough to help them Sari?" asked Jazz, "I noticed earlier that before the counsel came in you looked exhausted, after you touched that key of yours, what does it do?"

"It's what heals Autobots. I took energy from me to replenish it, I think, and I will help them as best as I can, now let me at 'em! I can help theses bots." Replied Sari, her honest want to help shone in her eyes and warmed the Autobots' sparks. She helped, and completely fixed, the injuries sustained by the Autobots, and again the key took energy from her. Sari didn't mind, though she was in desperate need of a nap. Sari was escorted to the next room by a cheerful Jazz and started to work. After a time Jazz left the room and she heard someone trying to sneak up on her. She peeked over her shoulder and saw the mark of the Decepticons and turned to face her opponent. She looked up and saw… the head intelligence officer on Cybertron. "What do you want? You're name is Long arm Prime, isn't it?"

"Yes, young human I am Long arm Prime, you have an interesting ability." Replied Long arm, an ominous feeling crept over Sari.

"How did you know the name of my race? No Autobot on Cybertron does except Jazz, Ultra Magnus, and, perhaps, Sentinel Prime. I've not told anyone else what my race calls itself, I've been rather busy." She asked, trying to buy herself time, praying that some of the Autobots she'd healed would wake up or Jazz would come back in soon.

"You're rather perceptive, for a youngster, I know that some… Bots would be interested in your particular abilities, and your key." Murmured Long arm softly.

"W-what d-do you mean 'my abilities' I'm nothing special." She blustered, hoping that he wasn't referring to the fact that she was part Cybertronian, and seemed to have a limitless amount of powers.

"Come now, I know that you are only partly organic, and that you have gifts. Please don't insult me; I have out, as have my superiors." Countered Long arm, a knowing smirk crossing his face.

"Do you mean the Cybertron Counsel and Ultra Magnus? They both called me an organic, which I am. You're crazy I'm not what you just said I am. That's just simply impossible!" Sari protested feebly.

Sorry for the bad stuff, I fixed most of it, I think, if there are any other mistakes in the chapter, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. I'm so happy! People actually reviewed YAY! (Falls of chair doing happy dance)

Geekgirl: I tried it under cartoons but it doesn't believe me, I looked. I don't know why.

Kerra Quigely: In the cartoon Sari yells a bit when angry and I had to get some info out in the story. I'll try not to have her talk as much. A Beta would be nice as this is my first story. (I also have a couple of ideas forming so…)

Arg… I'm rambling I'll get started and the chapter now.

"I know you saw my insignia, my true insignia, and you've met my glorious leader before I believe. We can teach you to control your abilities; you could be more powerful than you could ever believe possible. You could fight, and you would be a glorious fighter, Megatron even says so." Informed Long arm, the smirk widened as he saw Sari's face and her feeble dodge.

"What if I were to refuse your offer? Do you really think I would abandon my Autobot friends? How do you know that I'm not already in training?" asked Sari, eyes narrowing angrily.

"Oh please, Autobots don't train their young until they stop growing. Of course by then some of them have accidentally destroyed several things while trying to figure out what they can do. Decepticons on the other hand, are trained the moment they show their particular gifts. They are also allowed to fight for their side along with their teachers when our master calls." Long arm stated, trying to make his offer as tempting as possible. "You will either be found out and dissected because you are partly organic and partly Cybertronian, or I will take you to Megatron and you will be forced to join the great Decepticon race. You are neither at the moment so you could be either one."

Just then Jazz came in and Sari attached herself firmly to the back of his ankle and buried her face in his metallic skin. Jazz could feel that Sari was trembling all over and didn't seem to be moving. "Sari, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Sari, if you tell them my offer, I will tell them your secret. Both secrets and how your friends know both of them, so they won't escape either. Be careful." Warned Long arm Prime darkly. After that ominous statement Long arm left.

"What did he say? What is his offer?" asked Jazz.

"Long arm Prime is a spy. He offered me that I could work for Megatron, he actually admitted that he was a Decepticon and that Megatron was his leader." Replied Sari, voice a timid tremor.

"We know he's a spy, Ultra Magnus just told the counsel who attacked him, it was in fact Long arm. But what does he have against you? I won't tell anyone, not even Ultra Magnus unless it is really dangerous." Soothed Jazz.

"My key is what heals people and, I can transform." To prove her point, she turned into her robot form and looked up at Jazz, waiting for the yelling and the hailstorm of questions.

"That's interesting, how many others know?" asked Jazz.

"Well Long arm does apparently, which means Megatron does too, apart from them, five others." Squeaked Sari, afraid that he was going to turn her in.

"Do you trust these others?"

"Yes I do, I'd trust them with my life."

"Do you think Ultra Magnus should know?"

"Yes, and I think the ninja counsel bot, he seems nice, should I?"

"Yes I think you should, tell them about you transforming ability." And with that Jazz left the room and Sari transformed back into her normal form.

"Counsel bot Tranel, Ultra Magnus, Sirs, Sari needs to tell you two something in private." Murmured Jazz as quietly as he could. Both autobots came into the room that Sari was in. She took a steadying breath and looked up at the to older bots.

"I trust you Ultra Magnus Sir so I decided to show you my ability that I just found out I had a couple of weeks after you left. And you counselor whatever your name is I have a feeling I can trust you. Also Jazz says that you are trustworthy for something like this so I'll show you." Sari said this very fast, so that they could barely understand the torrent of words that flooded in an explanation. Sari then took in a deep breath and transformed.

Utter silence rang throughout the room and after what seemed like an eternity to a terrified Sari, doubts plaguing her mind like flies to honey /I shouldn't have told them, my life is gong to ends, or I'll be tested on for the rest of my life, I don't know how long that is./

"Miss Sari, how long have you known you were Cybertronian?" asked Ultra Magnus gently.

"When did you guys leave?" asked Sari, "I'm also part organic, how is anyone's guess."

"Five months ago." Murmured Ultra Magnus quietly.

"Two or three months at the most, I'm not sure exactly what I can do."

"Do the Decepticons on Earth know what you are?"

"Sound wave does, but I don't know about the others. Don't ask how he knows, it's a long and barely believable story."

"Who is Sound wave? I've never heard of him before." Asked Jazz curiously.

Sari sweat dropped and said, "How he came into existence is another long and wild story. Let me just say that Megatron was behind it, and I think that Sound wave is offline but I'm not sure. He has a habit of disappearing after you think he's dead."

"How many Decepticons are on Earth, and what are their names?" asked Tranel curiously.

Sari looked up at Ultra Magnus, who nodded and she replied "Four; Although Star scream is trying to kill Megatron so he can become leader of the Decepticons. Lug nut and Blitz wing are on Earth as well."

"Why did you look at Ultra Magnus before you answered?" asked Tranel curiously.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell you that. So I looked at Magnus for confirmation."

"Ah, I see. Well you are a chipper and sweet little protoform." Murmured Tranel brightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately a camera caught on film the entire thing. A organic phobic guard watched the entire thing, horror dawned on him as he was that filthy little organic turn into an autobot, /but no, she doesn't have our insignia, so she may in fact be a Decepticons, unmarked and uninitiated, but one none the less./thought the guard wildly,/that's just the despicable thing that they would do./ "Counselor Bravirin (a/n the annoying counsel bot from before) there is a problem with the organic thing on Cybertron."

"What is it guardsman?" Counselor Bravirin demanded haughtily.

"The thing can apparently transform into one of us, or similar." Replied the guard, voice shaking with fear and disgust.

"How do you know?" was the arrogant reply.

"I watched her transform, she transformed into her other form twice, once in front of a ninja bot, and again in front of Counselor Tranel, and Ultra Magnus." Informed the guard.

"What was their response? Did they incapacitate her and started to transport her to a lab so she may be taken apart and experimented with, as they should. What an abomination." Exclaimed the snooty Counselor.

"They haven't done anything to her at all, they seem to be talking, none of them have made a move to incapacitate her, at least not yet. I'm not sure they will." Replied the guard, confused by the seeming lack of response by the Autobots he was watching. (a/n remember he is watching the cameras because he is a security guard)

"Why do you say that? Such a vile creature should have been killed. I'll tell the other Counselors, I'm sure that I can get enough votes to grab this creature and dissect it to find out how it was put together. If it's still alive we can test on it after, or before that, depending on how we vote on what to do with that thing." Exclaimed the counsel bot, worried that this strange organic thing was influencing his leader and fellow counsel member.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lord Megatron wishes to capture and turn this unique organic creature to our side and defeat the miserable Autobots?"

"Yes and as we are the only free Decepticons on Cybertron we must act quickly and quietly. On the other hand she may join willingly if she finds out what some of the Autobot high counsel wishes to do in return for her generous help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know more talking, but I needed some way to establish certain things. Please be nice, review and I will try to update soon. (I'm going away for a few days) I will be back!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi folks! You'll enjoy this one, I think. ~cackles evilly~ have fun reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sari leaned against Jazz, between her key taking energy from her, panicking, and transforming twice, she was exhausted. The counsel bot and Ultra Magnus left the room, and Jazz took her to his place so she could sleep. Sari slept peacefully and long.

Jazz got a call from who he thought was Sentinel, and went off to the Cybertron Elite Guards headquarters, and searched for Sentinel for several hours, when Jazz found his comrade, Jazz found out that Sentinel hadn't and someone had lured him away from Sari.

"Fellow Counsel bots, I bring to you evidence that an organic is on Cybertron!" exclaimed Bravirin showing them a clip of Sari running down the hall to Ultra Magnus's room. Bravirin stopped the tape just before Sari had healed Ultra Magnus. Then he showed footage of her tirade, again stopping just before the point at which she was useful again. "Worse still is the fact that the organic thing is not entirely organic." And showed her transforming, but none of the other counsel bots noticed whom she had transformed in front of. "Even worse than that it has been in contact with Decepticons." And played an audio of Sari telling Tranel which Decepticons were on Earth, again stopping before an Autobot spoke. The facts that he showed the rest of the counsel had seemed fairly damning, but Tranel knew that Bravirin had deliberately taken the facts out of context. "So I propose a vote, who wants to have some of our most loyal Elite Guardsmen to find out how this thing works and how it was created." Offered Bravirin, and most of the other counsel bots (except for a scowling Tranel) voted for his notion because they thought that Sari was working for the Decepticons given the evidence provided to them.

Sari woke up and heard someone whisper, "How do we get it?"

"I don't know, hey do you know why Bravirin and the rest of the counsel want this thing?" responded a second voice, just as quietly.

"Search me, I haven't a clue." Replied the first voice, and the two guards bots came in.

"Who are you?" asked Sari, the sleepiness that she felt was evident in her speech.

"Get her, Now!" ordered Bravirin. Sari fought tooth and nail against the two older and much larger Autobots, but she was wearing out, (a/n she didn't want to hurt the older bots so she was mostly trying to escape) but a well placed hit by the autobot who first spoke knocked her unconscious and into her human form.

Jazz darted into his apartment and it looked like a fight had broken out and Sari was nowhere to be seen. Half a second later counselor Tranel came into Jazz's apartment looking tired and angry.

"Bravirin talked the counsel into experimenting on Sari, Ultra Magnus hasn't been informed because he is battling Decepticons." Explained Tranel, annoyance and anger plain in his tone and face.

"Do you know where he took her?" asked Jazz.

"No, he didn't tell us where she was going to be held."

"Sari is tough but she won't hurt any Autobots, at least unless she absolutely has to. She is a good friend with several and she'll try to escape."

"I'll ask Bravirin, I hope he'll tell me where he took her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sari woke up to a throbbing headache. She opened her eyes and a bright, harsh, white light illuminated the room, which was made out of reflective stainless steel. Sari moved into a sitting position, and noticed that her hands and feet were bound in stasis cuffs. Sari tried to move her hands apart and felt a paralyzing electric current freeze her insides and the same thing happened when she tried to transform.

Sari looked around for something, anything to try and break the cuffs, but she couldn't be sure if there was anything else in the room, everything was the same shiny, reflective color. She looked down at what she was sitting on and she only saw was more steel. She couldn't distinguish it from she wall behind her.

Sari moved both of her hands up to her neck and to her delight her key was still on its chain around her neck and after a brief moment of panic she felt on the outside of her pocket and felt the all spark fragment. Relaxing slightly she tugged her key from her neck with her right hand and moved it towards the keyhole when she heard footsteps coming towards her and she quickly put her key back on and lay back down on the metal bench and closed her eyes almost all of the way. A second later the invisible door opened (a/n the door was the same color as the rest of the room) to reveal someone that made her heart stop and her body freeze with shock and her breath caught in shock.

MUAHAAAHAAAAAA! Review and I may update today or tomorrow (It might be a little small for a chapter but oh well)


	4. Chapter 4

Normally Sari wouldn't have been so afraid, but as she was defenseless, and she had her key and an all spark fragment, she was worried. Her thoughts flashed to the memory of what Long arm had said, but when Megatron spoke (a/n along the lines or fear me answer all my questions or I will make you wish you had the first time I asked) his voice sounded different. Higher and distorted, his voice sounded like a bad recording. Sari looked more closely at Megatron (who looked kind of washed out) and he seemed… slightly… transparent. Sari moved back into a sitting position and called out "What are you trying to do, scare me with a bad, transparent recording of Megatron? Why do you want to do that? And why have you taken me here I've done nothing wrong! Let me go or talk to me yourself you coward!" her grumpy voice rang around the room. Sari hopped over to the Megatron facsimile and hopped through it and bounced off the shin of a very bemused Autobot, and promptly fell over.

"Fiery little creature aren't you? Do you really think you can escape?" asked the very amused autobot.

"Maybe, why was I taken here in the first place? All I did was heal Ultra Magnus, four rooms full injured Autobots, yell at a counsel bot and tell them which Decepticons were on Earth." Replied Sari.

"I don't know why you've been taken here, I'm here to ask you some questions. For some reason my superiors wanted me to uses the Megatron Holo. Do you know why?" asked the guard.

"Well I've met Megatron before a couple of times. Didn't go so well as he was trying to kill my friends and destroy my planet." Responded Sari.

"Who are your friends? How many Decepticons are on Earth?" asked the guard curiously.

"My friends are Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead. The Decepticons: Black arachnia, Blitz wing, Star scream, Lug nut, Sound wave, three constructicons, and occasionally Lock down." Informed Sari, her eyes brightened when she mentioned her friends' names, but darkened when she spoke of the Decepticons.

"Who is the leader of your friends' group? And who is this Optimus? Who are Black arachnia and Sound wave? And what is a constructicon?" questioned the guard, following orders, but also genuinely curious.

Optimus Prime is leader, I call him Optimus some times, and sometimes I call him Prime. Black arachnia came to Earth with the other Decepticons as for Sound wave and the constructicons those are two _looong _stories." Replied Sari brightly, she liked this Elite Guard, and he was friendly and cheerful.

"I'm not going anywhere for a while, remember I'm supposed to be asking you questions." Reminded the guard.

Sari explained about Sound wave and the constructicons, and after she finished Sari asked "What is your name? Mine is Sari, how long until the next guy-elite guards man- err bot-person asks me questions?"

"Arkinius, how do you know that I am an Elite guards bot?" replied Arkinius, startled that she knew what his job was.

"I've met a couple before. Nice name by the way, how'd you get it?"

"Which have you met? I may be able to get one of them to talk to you."

Sari brightened "Jazz, Sentinel Prime, and Ultra Magnus." And she explained how she had met those three Autobots.

"I'll get Jazz, Sentinel and Ultra Magnus are probably busy."

"Really? That would be great! I think he may be searching for me."

"How did you get here?"

"I haven't a clue, could you release my hands please? Anything that I can do is nullified because my feet are also bound in stasis cuffs." Sari reasoned, smiling sweetly up at Arkinius. Said autobot sighed and freed her hands. Sari rubbed her wrists and thanked him, who sighed again and pointed her back to the set she sat on earlier, and closed the door behind him.

Jazz got a call from Arkinius (who had been given the go ahead to call Jazz by Bravirin) and brought a strangely frantic Jazz. (a/n he's been looking for Sari for a few hours) to Sari's cell. When Arkinius opened the door Sari was concentrating hard on something, humming softly, and Sari was floating slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm sorry, but I've been procrastinating a little.

Mulan 2 where oh where did you get those AWESOME quotes? I would love to know from which stories those quotes are from.

Pachysam: for your first suggestion, I'm not quite sure which Autobots those two are. But I may steal some of those suggestions of yours, they are well worth it and by the way, yes Ultra Magnus is fond of her in a friendly sort of way (although when he finds out what Sari can do… let's just say those poor, poor Decepticons)

Darth Reaper: Thank you for telling me her abilities. I think she also has a grabber like Optimus Prime does. I also added one more ability. And of course she is going to battle shock wave; a couple of you have mentioned wanting to see it and it is an interesting idea. Where though… Hmmm… Well you'll all find out!

So here it is, and I'm also trying to make it a little longer than three and four, no promises though.

"Sari has been WHAT!" shouted Optimus. The others of his team came bolting into the conference room to see an irritable Jazz reply.

"Kidnapped, again. Only this time it wasn't the counsel, or rather from what Tranel told me, Bravirin screwed around with the facts about Sari that were on tape, and portrayed Sari as a potential Decepticon, and the counsel, not knowing her real personality, nor the situation behind her words, the counsel voted to have Sari interrogated. The first guy was nice and friendly, and Sari cheerfully answered all of his questions. But Bravirin thought that scaring Sari would yield more results." Jazz took in a deep breath and explained the rest.

"But why would Bravirin wont to do that?" asked Bumblebee and Bulkhead at the same time.

"Do you, any of you know what Sari's uniqueness is?" asked Jazz, noticing how very still they all went.

"What do you mean, 'Sari's uniqueness'?" questioned Prowl guardedly, telling Jazz (by Prowl's tone) that they all knew and did not want other Autobots to find out about her, which made sense to Jazz.

"That she can transform into a Cybertronian." Jazz almost whispered.

A thunderous silence filled the room as the full weight of all what Jazz had said crashed down on them like a tsunami wave. ]

Two seconds later they heard an explosion and a cry of "Filthy Autobots come out and fight cowards!" it sounded like Blitz wing.

Optimus sighed "Thank you for telling us where she is. Come on, Autobots transform and roll out."

Jazz heard a few crashes and blasts before he cut the communications line. / The kid will kill me if I don't get her home soon./

Sari opened her eyes slowly, and took in a deep breath, those two moments nearly draining her of willpower. /Ugh, why do I feel like I just got hit by Ratchet's EMP generator thingy? Oooohhh I don't feel too good. I better open my eyes and figure out where in the pit I am. By Primus I will kill whoever did this to me owww./ and She opened her eyes again, noticing that she was in a dark room, with an open wall. Hopefully, but also extremely cautiously she tried to move to a standing position, and found that the all too familiar electric shock buzzed through her. Looking down she saw… to her chagrin… a pair of stasis cuffs. Sari closed her eyes and hummed softly imagining the stasis cuffs coming of her wrists and onto the floor. To her delight, her attempt at processor over matter worked, still concentrating she tried it again to her stasis cuff bound ankles and again, though it took longer and more concentration, it worked.

Moving towards the entrance to the room, Sari froze as she heard a frighteningly familiar voice ask, "Do you have the spark- I mean youngling? Be extremely careful, if what one of your recruits says is true, she is already … touchy to say the least I've… met her and she is quite a fierce youngling when crossed and from what you have told me she will be in a very bad mood."

/Oh Primus, please let there be no guards, please let there be no guards/ she chanted/prayed in her mind as she inched closer to the open wall. To her relief, her joy, there was no one watching her. And she pressed her hands along the opening, annoyed but unsurprised to find an energy barrier blocking her path. /Decepticons or that pit cursed Bravirin I am a prisoner? But why in the name of sanity do the 'cons ant me? /

Shockwave responded, his voice moving farther away, "Of course lord Megatron, do you have any suggestions as to make her feel more comfortable?" Sari breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his form disappear around a corner. She looked around and saws that there were more cells. Four on the opposite side and all were full. Each cell had an Autobot in it, and curiously all of them were unconscious. Sari slid her key down a good portion of the barrier until she could squeeze through. Cautiously before she did, Sari made sure that there were no guards or alarms as far as she could see. Then she got out and turned around to see if there were more cells on her side of the hallway. There was one on her left and two on her right, each one was full, and each of the occupants were unconscious like the other Autobots. She stole over to the nearest cell and took a closer look. Surprise flooded through her at the sight of the bot. Quickly she gently placed her key into the door's lock and opened the door. The bot seemed to notice the change and shifted slightly in his state towards the door.

"Please stay still until I free you, you might accidentally squish me." Sari whispered up at the bot, smiling at the thought of how a couple of her friends would react to this bots' reappearance.

"Who are you?" the bot ask, his calm voice gentle, but firm. His personality seemed clear to Sari at that moment. Noble, quiet, gentle, firm, very intelligent, and trustworthy.

"My name is Sari, I am half Cybertronian, half human, an organic race, and I was captured very recently. I am here to free you and the others, I have a guess at why they want me." Sari replied, unlocking the stasis cuffs as she spoke.

"Thank you Miss Sari, for freeing me, and for telling me what you are. I know you are a youngling, if not a sparkling, am I correct?" replied the bot.

"Well I am 8 years old, please come with me. The other cells are full; will you tell me if all of them are Autobots? I don't want to free a Decepticon unless he's a spy for the Autobots." Sari asked quietly, shyly peeking up at the bot.

"Of course Miss Sari. But how did you get free yourself? And How did you free me?" asked the bot, puzzled at the seeming lack of plausible answers.

"Please, just call me Sari, Sir. Apparently Megatron didn't warn Shockwave about my key. It can heal bots, even from death, fit into any mechanical key hole and open it or close it, it can upgrade mechanical things, oh and in the wrong hands it can be very destructive." Sari informed the bot cheerfully.

Said bot nodded thoughtfully and looked at the other prisoners carefully before saying "They are all Autobot, I will get weapons while you free them. I will also look for a way out."

"Yes sir." Sari replied brightly, bouncing silently over to the other cells and freeing the imprisoned Autobots. Once she had freed the other six, the first she freed was back, handing the others their weapons.

"Follow me, I know where the exit is." Ordered the bot and they all quickly complied. To most of the group's eternal shock they were still on Cybertron, as the buildings and sky suggested. The other bots, freed from their prison happily rushed off towards their favorite places or families.

But the first bot she freed was still there after the others left. Sari looked up at him, and cocked her head to the side. "Do you know who I am Sari?" asked the bot, the protoform had somehow wormed her way into his spark. (They had a brief encounter with a Decepticon drone, but Sari had effectively dealt with it earning the group's respect in the process.)

"Yes Sir, I do." Sari's good mood seemed to vanish as she thought of something and sighed sadly.

"What is wrong?" asked the bot, concern in his voce and optics.

"The Decepticons grabbed me from an Elite Guards holding facility. They wanted, I think, to know how I came to be. You see the circuitry that I have is Cybertronian, but I am also partly organic. But I don't know how I came to be, but I did answer the questions the first guy asked me, he was nice. The second guy was kind of untalkative and he made me wear these horrible things that replayed my worst fears and memories. I think he was ordered to do that. The next thing, after I asked him if he knew why his superior had told him to do that was waking up in that Decepticon cell. So it's quite likely that if I do go back to the Elite guard's head quarters it's very likely I'll end up in another holding cell, or picked apart to see how I work." Sari miserably replied.

"Which counsel member proposed this idea and who voted for it?" asked the bot, with a subtle edge like Prowl got when he was extremely, extremely angry. Sari explained the entire thing and how she was found, so the bot wasn't surprised by anything that the counsel (a.k.a. Bravirin) might say.

Two twin whoops of joy came from the sky as the Jet twins landed in front of Sari. She tackled the pair of them in a warm hug. "We are glad to be seeing you Sari!" they cried happily, "How long have you been on Cybertron? Are the others with you?"

"I'm glad to see you two as well. I don't know how long I've been here and no the others aren't here with me. So far as I know they are still on earth. I don't know how I got here." Sari replied, happy to see her two flying friends again.

"We are having orders to capture you." Informed a very confused looking Jetfire.

"But we saw what you had done to Ultra Magnus and all of those Autobots." Added an equally confused Jetstorm.

"We are wondering if you could tell us why they are after you." The twins replied in unison.

"Well…" started Sari, and then she explained her story to the twins who at the end of it looked extremely annoyed by their superior's gall.

"That is, that is" spluttered Jetfire angrily unable to continue he was so upset.

"The worst thing I have ever heard an Autobot doing that didn't turn out to be a Decepticon." Finished an equally angry Jetstorm.

"Do not worry, you two will escort the two of us to the counsel chamber where I will talk to this Bravirin." Replied the bot; the edge in his voice had not gone away. The bot looked a lot like Prowl, except he was older, had white in some places, had a different voice.

The twins' reaction was exactly the same. Jaws dropped in momentary shock, and then they straightened themselves up saluted and said "Yes Master Yuketron Sir!"

Bravirin was seething. Not only was the organic thing missing and no one could find the creature, but also the rest of the counsel had turned on him enough to allow their top scientists Preceptor and Wheel Jack to be in charge of her instead of him. /Harsh and unnecessary interrogation my left servo! / He thought crossly / that thing is only trying to get us to lower our defenses so that is can destroy us all or turn us into whatever that thing is! /

While Bravirin smoldered quietly in his lavish quarters, Perceptor and Wheel Jack were preparing their labs. The two were going to be very gentle with Sari because she probably not going to be in the best of moods when they met her.

"Hey 'Jack what is the organic's designation again?" asked Perceptor because he wanted to make sure that he made a good impression.

"Sari, she seems to be a fiery person, I'll ask Jazz what she likes to do." Replied Wheel Jack, optics concentrated on the item he was moving (a rather unstable chemical when mixed with oxygen).

"Good idea, I wonder how she knows Jazz?" wondered Perceptor out loud.

"One more thing to ask her about. I hope that she's friendly." Wheel Jack replied, and realized that the question was a rhetorical one.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Continues laughing until falls off chair*

*Primus appears* Primus: Stop stalling and get on with chapter six, and don't delay!

(Me): Eeepp! Yessir! *****starts typing frantically*


	6. Chapter 6

Kerra Quigley: I am, see new chapter.

Happy fish: I am typing!

Pachysam: could you or anyone PLEASE explain to me about the beast wars or point me to the site that explains it? Thank you.'

Mulan 2: What movie? Where? Which episode? Do you mean in the original series? Help! And I like your ideas, they're nice and some are funny. Do you mean the fic. By aj2? And could you point me kindly to the beginning of said saga (before Cybertron) please?

Oh and since I've been getting requests, maybe whom for which Sari may fight for and against may pass, if…. You review! Muahahahaha!

"M-master Y-Yuketron?" asked one of the counsel's guards, her optics enlarging to nearly cover her whole face plate, and full of shock, surprise and delight.

"Yes Jarlan, I trust that you are practicing still?" asked Yuketron, a small smile flitting across his face.

"O-of course master. The counsel is not in at the moment, but they will be in a few breems." Informed Jarlan brightly.

"Thank you for that information. This is Sari, to answer the question that is forming in your mind." Murmured Yuketron quietly. Sari was curiously peeking up at the three guards from her vantage point on Jetstorm's right shoulder.

The counsel members filed into the chamber, most of them in a cheerful mood barring two. Bravirin was still angry that they hadn't let him keep on interrogating her. Tranel was annoyed at the fact that his fellow counsel members wouldn't let Sari go home. The conferred with generals, passed or argued about different pieces of legislation, and were about to speak with Ultra Magnus when two guards came bursting through the door with Sari between them.

"Sir, We have found her wandering around the building. What do you want us to do?" asked the higher up guard.

Sari tried to speak, but was silenced by Bravirin who said, "Take her to Perceptor and Wheel Jack. Perhaps those soft-sparked fools can discover how such an abomination came into being, and as to how she got on to Cybertron."

Sari was very angry, very, very angry. She was captured again, Yuketron had needed some energon so she had told him to get some and that she would stay put. And Sari did stay put, until two guards who promptly dragged her off to the counsel chambers caught her. /I hope that Optimus, Bee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, and also Ultra Magnus. He seemed a bit intimidating when I first met him, but he's nicer than I thought he would be. I think the reason why he's so distant and detached is because he has to distance himself so that he makes decisions that are good for everybody, not just for his friends and so he can judge fairly, and not let personal feelings get in the way. / She paused in her thoughts to notice what was going on. /Slag! / She mentally cursed. There were people racing towards her and the next thing she knew she was in the counsel chambers again. She was hopeful at what Bravirin had said /perhaps they will be nice to me, gathering from what he had said earlier this Perceptor and Wheel Jack might be. /

"Hello, my name is Perceptor, and this is Wheel Jack." Perceptor introduced cheerfully. "We are supposed to find out how you tick. Do you know? What I mean is, do you know how you were created? If you do, please tell one of us, if you don't then well we'll just have to figure it out, huh?"

Sari sensed that this Autobot was trustworthy and curious. "I don't know how I came to be. How can I help?" She asked honestly.

And so the tests started. She did various things, showing them her robot made and her different abilities. She seemed to fascinate them endlessly and they even had at least two tests running around her at any point in time. Sari had never so much attention showered on her in her entire life. Sari was brave and bold, but a touch of shyness crept into her movements, and a couple hours later both Perceptor and Wheel Jack had noticed her change in behavior and Wheel Jack asked "Why have you changed the way you move? Is everything all right? Are you in need of a recharge?"

"No, it's just, it's just" Sari began uncomfortably "No one has given me this much undivided attention all the time in my life. It's a little unnerving. I'm trying not to criticize but it makes me feel a bit awkward."

Both bots realized what was making her uncomfortable and smiled bashfully at her. "Sorry it's just that you are so interesting. Did you know that you are a protoform that has some human DNA? You are mostly Cybertronian, but as of this moment we can't tell which side you were originally on. Even if you were the daughter of Megatron neither one of us would care because we know you. You are Autobot through and through." Stated Wheel Jack stoutly.

Perceptor nodded and added, "We are nearly finished with the tests, a day or two from now and they will be finished."

Yuketron had met a frazzled looking Jazz who explained the reason why he was nearly fritzing out was because he had been searching for Sari. Yuketron sympathized. She was bright, energetic, and had a few gifts that few in her age group, the ability to be still and silent, if only for a little while. Yuketron's spark lurched in alarm when Sari wasn't where he had told her to wait. Yuketron was surprised at how quickly the odd little youngling had endeared herself to him./ Well I do owe her my life for rescuing me from the Decepticons./

Jazz who had brightened at his old teacher's appearance and that said teacher had found Sari, looked almost worse when Sari was nowhere to be seen. "Jazz calm down." Yuketron murmured, his calm tone clearing Jazz's muddled processor. "Is there anyone else looking for Sari, apart from this Bravirin's men?"

"Yes the jet twins." Jazz replied, and then explained how the pair had met Sari, along with his first encounter.

Both moved to the counsel's chambers, sure that Sari had been probably caught by at least one of Bravirin's men and taken to the counsel so they could decide where she went next.

Tranel and Olorian froze when they saw their old teacher optics enlarging in shock. Both noticed the steely and unamused look in their old teacher's optics, which were pointed at all of them, but mostly at Bravirin.

Yuketron noticed two more of his former pupils and asked simply "Where is she?"

The two counsel ninjas were about to respond when Bravirin cut them off. "Master Yuketron, It is a pleasure to meet you at last. My name is Bravirin, and I am a counsel member. We are about to try and make contact with Ultra Magnus, would you care to join? I am sure that he would like to know that you are in fact, still alive." Bravirin was immensely enjoying holding up the cyber ninja leader, and it gave him no small satisfaction to see the three younger ninjas glower briefly at him and clench their servos at their sides.

All three previously mentioned ninjas all sent brief, pleading looks to their leader to let them knock out this rude, glitchy, mech and actually (in two cases) tell Yuketron what he wanted to know about Sari. But all Yuketron did was a slight shake of the head and a slight smile grace his face plate for a moment, amused by their reactions, and dismissed the blowhard politician that was trying to slow him down. "So what do we owe this unexpected pleasure of your presence?" asked Bravirin, formally, but also gleefully. He knew that the ninja was after something and he also had a tone of insolence, buried just deep enough so that none but the ninjas could hear, or so Bravirin thought.

The Medic counsel man knew that ninjas only react like that to non-ninja autobot, the autobot who annoyed them like that. "I'm guessing that you have met the protoform and like her, yes? Well, as much as I would love to help you, I only know that-"

But again before the pertinent information was disclosed to the Cyber Ninja leader, Bravirin spoke up, knowing that the other had to adhere to formality, and was waiting for his response. "Now, my fellow counselor, we must wait for Master Yuketron to respond."

Jazz, Tranel, and Olorian were focusing on calming down, and they would be grinding their teeth if they were human. Yuketron merely regarded Bravirin, as one would an opponent and stated "I am here to take the organic known as Sari back to her home world."

"But how, would you take her to her home world? Have you ever been there?" asked Bravirin with false worry.

"Jazz has been to Earth and he also know how to get there." Yuketron responded, optics narrowing slightly /when will this one track processor get it through his thick cranium that Sari will go home?/

"I am so sorry, but Jazz, Jet Fire, and Jet Storm will be sent off to the last known location of Ultra Magnus, and if you would accompany them to see if you and the others that I just mentioned can see if you can find out why we can't be able to make contact with Ultra Magnus." Bravirin rebutted smoothly, knowing that Yuketron couldn't squirm his way out of his offer and had no choice to accept.

"Fine, when do I leave? Surely I can do a simple mission like this on my own? Why are you sending four, when two is sufficient?" asked Yuketron, pertly actually wanting to know, but mostly exploiting the only and unexpected chink in Bravirin's "offer".

"You may not know this, but the Decepticons are more restless than when you… Disappeared." Bravirin replied carefully, and choosing his next words with even more he spoke "And they have even been so bold as to attack Ultra Magnus once, we are unsure if they will be as bold to try again." Yuketron sighed and nodded in silent acquiescence.

Optimus and the other Earth bound Autobots were very confused. When they had rushed out to face Blitzwing he had happily started to fire at them in his random mode, then suddenly left with a happy wheee of "yes sir."

"Perhaps he wasn't supposed to fight us." Offered Prowl musingly. "He has attacked us without authorization before."

"True, but why? Why would Megatron stop him from attacking us?" replied Optimus.

"Maybe he was on an important mission and had to complete it without delay, or alerting us to the fact that they are active once more." Grumbled Ratchet.

Ok, I have some questions for all of you readers.

Do you want Sari to be protoformed;

Autobot

Decepticon

Neutral

Both Autobot and Decepticon

Who do you want to be the Decepticon recruit spy? NOTE it cannot be Sentinel Prime, or Bravirin because that would be too cliché.


	7. Chapter 7

Kerra Quigley and Master Primo: Don't you think I know that? That's why I specifically said that it couldn't be Sentinel or Bravirin. Also I wonder whose ego would kill the other first, Starscream's or Sentinel's if they were in a locked room. I wonder if either would come out alive. –Starts cackling at the thought- How Sentinel ever got as far as he did is a complete mystery to me.

Kerra Quigley: Yes she is in her teen form BUT as you might have noticed this is slightly AU so the key still works, but it pulls energy from her in order to work completely.

Mulan 2: Of course she is! She is a caring and warm-hearted person and Ultra Magnus is one of her friends. I love the idea skit things you write in your reviews and, is the original TF movie on you tube, or can someone out line if for me please? Who is Astrotrain? Bumblebee's reaction probably be along those lines.

Baby bumblebee, Alpha Sigma, Beast wars Master, and jozs001: Thank you for telling me that I posted the wrong chapter earlier! I am so sorry for doing that.

Pachysam: I like your ideas a lot, and I may use some of them (if I haven't already). About the beast forms, good idea, though I'm not sure which animals any of them would choose. (Well Prowl would have a panther or a tiger form). I like to read any suggestions you and any reader has and I think I have and will use some of them if not all. And by spy I mean another (please don't kill me for this) 'traitor' who is actually a Decepticon. Oh and I refuse point blank for it to be Wasp. I'm fairly sure by the end of this chapter I'd have used at least one or two of your ideas (hint 6 of chap 6, hint )

Super-chimp: What do you mean by students? Like in Elite guard or autobot boot camp students? Huh?

Dr-fan/mai-lover: I saw that episode and I just might have Sari lead a team in the end… Or the epilogue… Hmmm… Must think about that one.

O.K. folks, I've only been able to type in the mornings when I'm not busy because it has been so hot (over 100-degree weather all week x.x) and if I have my monitor on when the air conditioner is then the circuit breaker trips. (Why I don't know) Also a quick question, who or what is Unicron? I sorta know that Primus is the benevolent one, but could someone please explain both of them, or point me at a site that does?

Perceptor and Wheel Jack had let Sari wander around the place she had been brought to. Curiosity and Exploration were some of Sari's traits she possessed, so they let her explore. They could observe her behavior when they weren't in her immediate vicinity.

Sari was delighted at the chance to walk around the place and look at some potentially new or different things. "Thank you Perc' thanks 'Jack!" she said as she moved towards the door, a brilliant smile sent their way.

"You are welcome." Perceptor and Wheel Jack replied simultaneously.

Sari had been wandering around for a while when she heard two familiar voices speaking in dejected tones. "I am wishing that our superiors ad let us search for Sari more brother."

I am wishing that too brother." Sighed the second sadly.

Sari snuck up behind the pair and pounced on them, giving them a tight hug.

"Sari it is good to be seeing you again." They cried in unison, all sadness and fear for their diminutive friend forgotten.

"I am glad to see you two as well." Sari replied cheerfully.

"Jazz, and Master Yuketron sirs would probably be very happy to be seeing you too Sari." Jetfire murmured thoughtfully.

"They are worried, like we were until we saw you Sari, and that you were alright." Jetstorm added equally thoughtfully.

Said ninjas came towards the jet twins and unbeknownst to all five of the soon to be reunited friends, neither group knew of the other's presence, until Jazz nearly stumbled over Jetfire and looked down to see what he had tripped over.

Jazz saw Sari's face and a jumble of arms and legs. Chuckling a little he asked "Need any help you three?"

"Yes please." They responded gratefully. Yuketron came to view Jazz helping up Jetstorm while Jetfire… and …/could it be?/… Sari struggling their feet and failing, but happily flopping in a heap onto the floor.

"Do you two need some help?" Yuketron asked.

"Yes please." Jetfire and Sari said again at the same time.

Once everyone was on their feet, Sari tackled Jazz and Yuketron, who smiled and ruffled her hair. (both of the ninjas did).

"Are Perceptor and Wheel Jack treating you well?" asked Yuketron a hint of protectiveness in his voice.

"Yes they say that the tests will be done in a day or two." Sari replied brightly.

"Sari where are you?" called Wheel Jack, trying to find hi young friend.

Sari called back "Over Here!" Sari was alone now because her friends had to leave on her mission. (A part from Perceptor and Wheel Jack) Sari wished them a safe return. She hoped that their mission was a complete success, and wasn't bitter that they had to leave. She did wonder what the mission was, but she had forgotten to ask. Sari was kind of lost and was glad to hear Wheel Jack's familiar voice.

"Ok, I'm coming, please stay put." Informed Wheel Jack. Aforementioned scientist came and picked up Sari, marveling at the fact that she felt so light, an she felt arm.

When they got back to the lab Sari asked curiously "What do the tests show?"

"The tests show that-" Began Wheel Jack, but to all three of theirs annoyance Sentinel Prime showed up.

"Perceptor, Wheel Jack. We have a massive influx of injured bots and Counselor Tranel said that you had something that could help. A lot are damaged really badly." Sentinel said urgently.

"We both have some medical expertise." Replied Perceptor moving quickly towards the door. Sari was unnoticed on Wheel Jack's shoulder and was brought along too.

The medics gladly welcomed the two scientists and the pair started working on repairing the bots closest to the bots closest to them.

Sari scampered as fast as she could to the most critically wounded and started to work. It settled for her into a steady rhythm: Locate worst injury, insert key into the center of injury, pull out key and move to the next one. Sari didn't notice, but she brought several bots back from death (literally).

Around her fortieth or fiftieth bot Sari collapsed on top of the bot she had just fixed. The nearest medic had only noticed her work and not what she looked like, so she picked Sari up and put her on a recharge bed, noticing the bot she had collapsed on was fine, and turned to the next bot in the row who was injured.

Sari woke up two hours later and most of the four hundred bots were in acceptable condition. Ten however, had gone offline despite all the medics could do. The had gone to the well of allsparks after Sari had collapsed, and were being delicately handled when Sari, who saw the ten were off line, started to bring them back, one by one.

The medics and two scientists were utterly startled as Sari moved from bot to bot seemingly only to touch the offlined bots with something, and color returned to their previously gray bodies and their sparks returned to their chambers. Sari stumbled away from the bot and her legs crumpled beneath her and she looked up at her two friends, and asked weakly "Can you guys take me to a place I can rest, I'm exhausted." Her voice had faded away by the end of her request.

"O-of course Sari." Perceptor and Wheel jack murmured simultaneously stuttering slightly in surprise at the display of grace and power. After a long nap in one of the labs Sari had been in for the past few days.

"Hello!" Sari called out in a friendly sort of way, "Is anyone awake?"

"I Am." Called Perceptor quietly "'Jack is in recharge so I'm trying to keep as quiet as possible. Why didn't you tell us that you can heal extensive wounds like when we were in the infirmary and can bring back offline bots?"

"I can't do that, my key can. It was charged by the allspark If it needs extra energy, I provide It." Replied Sari quietly

"Which is why you collapsed both during the main healing thing, and after you brought back those ten bots." Has your key ever been used for destructive purposes?" queried Perceptor, half curious, half afraid of what the answer would be. His unease increased as he saw a haunted look in Sari's eyes.

"Y-yes, it has. Decepticons also know what this thing can do, well some of it's powers at least. Sari murmured quietly.

"How did they use it, and what are the designations of the Decepticons who know of your key, and it's…uses?" asked Perceptor, praying to Primus it wasn't who he thought it was.

Sari breathed in deeply and sighed quietly "Blitzwing took it from a frozen Ratchet. He then used it to fix up Megatron's body and to fix Megatron's head to his shoulders. Megatron used it as a beam weapon when he had it, but Optimus managed to knock it from his hand later in the fight. Several hours later when the two of them were fighting on the Autobots' ship. The names of the Decepticons who know are: Megatron, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Lugnut and Starscream."

"From what I've seen the thing do, I can tell why you've kept it low key, but what are it's other powers?" Perceptor asked gently, making sure that she knew that he wasn't mad at her for not telling him or Wheel Jack.

"It can open any lock, energy barrier thingy, turn on or off any mechanical thing, download any information on a computer and put it into the user's processor. There may be more it can do, but I either don't know or don't remember." Sari murmured, frowning in concentration trying to remember if it did anything else.

Perceptor was stunned at what Sari's seemingly innocent looking key could do. "That is quite the useful tool, although I think I will only tell Wheel Jack and no one else. I don't think too many people should know what that key could do. Being charged by the allspark it could have many more powers, or that, list, is the extent of its powers. Since at least one of those options may be true that key is very powerful and keep it close Sari."

"I know, I never take it off, not even when I sleep." Replied Sari, deadly serious. Then She brightened at a thought and asked, "So, what do the tests show? I'm really curious."

Perceptor was about to speak when Counselor Wrench came into the room. (Wrench is the Counselor representing the Medics) He walked over to Sari and said in a gruff voice that reminded Sari fondly of Ratchet said, "Kid you are coming with me to the medical bay. No complaining. I heard what you did kid. You also collapsed twice and I want to make sure that you are running fine after the amount of energy you used."

"Who told you that I collapsed?" asked Sari, trying her best not to glare at Perceptor, but failing and shooting a venomous glower up at him.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Perceptor protested, backing up a step at the look.

"The medic who told me found you collapsed on the last bot you healed. She was, until recently, unable to do much, but we take comfort in the fact that her memory is coming back. I was about to inform Ratchet when all those bots came in needing to be fixed up and I had a merry chase trying to find you." Replied Wrench grumpily.

"What is the name of the medic?" asked Sari, a tingle of apprehension going down her spine.

"Arcee. Now, Move IT!" ordered Wrench.

"He's worse than Ratchet is." grumbled Sari under her breath, but she complied with the Chief Medic's wishes.

"I heard that." Snapped Wrench, glad that he didn't have to try to drag her to the medical bay, unlike some commanders he had dealt with in his time. Sari went back into the med bay. Before she hadn't really had time to look at the place, consumed as she was for the desire to help the injured. But now she gazed around at the place, her mouth open slightly. Lots of places to scan for injuries, strange instruments that she didn't know how to fully describe, much less know the use for. And everything was so _big_. Sari was slightly awed at the sheer size and scope of the place that she had briefly worked in a few hours ago.

"Where do you want me to go?" asked Sari, squinting up at the old medic.

"Get onto this berth please. I need to scan you." Wrench ordered. Sari looked up at the thing, and leapt lightly onto it. After He scanned Sari, he harrumphed.

"What is it?" Sari asked curiously.

"Well nothing seems to be wrong it's just that, argh I can't tell, I just, I'm not sure what that means." Replied Wrench, cryptically, but he also sounded confused.

"Try sending the results to Ratchet, he's had more experience with me than you have." Offered Sari helpfully.

"I think I will. Alright you can go back to those two lunatic scientists." Wrench decided, and then helped her down to the floor and pointed her into the direction of Perceptor's and Wheel Jack's labs.

After Sari and Wrench left, Wheel Jack came out of recharge and sent a quizzical look at Perceptor. Perceptor told Wheel Jack about his and Sari's conversation, and what Wrench had said when he popped up, and also explained why and where Sari was at the moment.

"So you haven't told her which faction she is yet?" asked Wheel jack curiously.

"No I haven't, I was about to when Wrench showed up, and I believe the same thing happened to you when Sentinel Prime showed up." Perceptor replied.

"I noticed that. Sari is a caring youngling, isn't she?" observed Wheel Jack fondly. Both bots knew that she would always have a special place in their sparks. They didn't have many friends, but she was one of them.

"Master Yuketron? I can't find a trace of, well anything. It's like he and all the other Autobots just left. But he was going to this place to help some bots that were pinned down by Decepticons. I don't see any traces of a firefight. Do you?" asked a very worried Jazz.

"No Jazz, I don't. Let's ask those young fliers if they see anything from the air." Suggested Yuketron quietly.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, do either of you see anything unusual?" asked Jazz.

"No Jazz, I am not seeing anything." Reported Jetfire.

"I am not- wait I saw something!" called Jetstorm worry coloring his voice. "Jazz, Yuketron Sir, watch yourselves! The what ever it was was big! And" he said turning towards where he saw the deep purple flash of color and his breath caught, optics enlarging in shock and fear, " Decepticons, coming your way! One at least, dark purple, with stripes of black on his wings."

Yuketron's calm voice cut through the panicky thoughts filling both twin's processors. "Come back to the ship both of you, Jazz and I are almost on it."

"Yes sir!" they confirmed flying quickly, but silently and passing the 'con that was on the ground. Both noticed two different groups of two that were closing in on the ship, and Jet fire and Jetstorm just barely made it into the ship before the doors closed and they took off silently, waiting for the 'cons to make their first move.

"I guess that Shockwave was wrong." Said a high pitched whiny voice "No more Autobots did come through the space gate. I suppose we'll just have to do with giving over their leader and these five pathetic excuses for bots to Megatron."

"Yes, but we must wait for his signal so that we can deliver them to him. Unless any of you know where our glorious leader is?" replied a silky, smooth voice, reminding Jazz forcefully of an organic creature on Earth. A snake.

"I don't know about you Prime, but I'm suspicious. The 'cons have been too quiet. I bet that they are planning something." Ratchet grumbled.

"If you say so." Optimus replied "I'm more worried by the fact that Sari hasn't returned from Cybertron yet."

"Don't worry Prime, if she hasn't charmed everyone she's met, she's scared them so badly by her very presence (i.e. organic) that they won't do anything. She knows how to defend herself too." Ratchet admonished, trying to convince himself of that as well his young leader.

"Hey Boss Bot!" called Bumblebee. "Someone is trying to contact you, probably on the communications thingy."

"Be right there." Prime replied. He saw Jazz, the Jet twins, and someone who looked a lot like Prowl. "Hello, My name is Optimus Prime, what is your name?" He asked politely.

Yuketron was surprised, not at the leader's youth, but the fact that he was polite. He had met many a Prime that was good on the battlefield, but had terrible people skills and was a downright pain to deal with. This one also did not demand everything he wanted like some he had came across, but asked, and politely too. "I am called Master Yuketron, I am a cyber ninja."

"Ah," Optimus said, optics sparkeling suddenly at a thought. "Prowl" he called "Could you come in to the communications room for a minute?"

"Sure, but-" the questions died on his lips as he saw his old teacher, not sure if what he was seeing was true. "M-master Y-Yuketron?" he asked in a hesitantly tentative sort of way, as if he didn't quite believe his optics.

Jazz grinned widely "He certainly is our teacher Prowl." That simple statement had an interesting effect on most of the occupants of the room. Bumblebee and Bulkhead both nearly fell over in shock, mouths open in almost comical ohs. Ratchet cocked an eyebrow appraising the Cyber Ninja Leader and Optimus's optic's widened in shock.

The three ninjas were very amused by the reactions. "What?" asked Prowl lightly, the hint of a smile quirking his lips up. "I had to learn somehow didn't I? None of you thought that I was trained?"

"I think that they are, or most of them, knew that you were trained, but didn't really thought about the bot who trained you." Yuketron reasoned.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to snap out of it?" Jazz asked, a mischievous look on his face.

"It depends." Prowl replied.

"On what?" pressed Jazz.

"If we try to snap them out of it, then it'll take less time." Informed Prowl.

"As interesting as a spectacle this is I need your Prime receptive. Megatron is on the planet you are on isn't he?" Asked Yuketron. The name of the hated and feared Decepticon snapped the others out of their shock. Yuketron filled them in on their mission and what they had overheard.

Time to ask the obvious: Does Sari's key have any more powers? If not (that you can think of) what powers do you want it to have?


	8. Chapter 8

Joz001: She will very soon. In this chapter or the next. Practice and/or against Decepticons.

Knucklesredfury207.2: Thanks, and it will!

Pachysam: Thank you for the praise and for the information.

Mulan 2: thanks for that; it might, once I get to see it.

Super-Chimp: Thanks for the clarification, and –heh- Oh yeah.

Kerra Quigley: Do you mean Sentinel or Bravirin? And thanks!

DR. Dodus: Thank you for reviewing!

Air Marshal Ra: I think that 1, and 7-11 way figure into the story, but Megatron doesn't want Sari dead he-check previous chapters when "Longarm" tried to talk Sari into, well read it and you'll see.

Proffesor Starkay: Yes, but I also think that part of her reforming will have to be in forgiving Optimus at least. ( I would include Sentinel, but I no like sentinel) So that's what their combined form is called. Thank you for Perceptor and Wheel Jack's alt modes, and so that's what that massive thing that Ultra Magnus turns into is called. What does Jazz turn into?

Dr-fan/mai lover: Uhhh… Didn't get that one, I got Sari and something about Decepticons and the matrix.

Happyfish: You KNOW I am working on the next chapter wacko!

"I think that Sari should meet some youngsters about her own age." Wheel Jack stated to Perceptor. (Sari was in the other room looking at one of their many inventions, though this one wouldn't explode)

"I was thinking the same. We'll see how she interacts with those around her own age, and she may make a few new friends." Perceptor murmured, enthusiastic about the idea. But then a thought struck him "She'll have to be in her other mode, we don't want a panic."

"True, but I have a theory. We'll tell Sari of what we're planning and ask her to try and use her key to help her set her potential class mates at ease. Which one should she go to?" 'Jack replied pensively.

"I think that she should go to all of them. Two days in each school. To see which crowd she gets along with the best, and so on. She could go to any school she liked on her own. So very powerful, graceful too." Perceptor mentioned thoughtfully.

"Hey Sari, we want to talk to you about something." Perceptor called out.

Sari came into the room and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, we thought that for one of the tests we would put you with other youngsters your age. Autobot youngsters. There are different schools; science, medical, Elite Guard, Autoboot camp, scouts, and spy. We thought that we would send you to each of the schools for two days a school and see which group you get along best with. Before you ask about your form, we were wondering f you could manipulate it using your key." Wheel jack explained to Sari who, by the end of it looked excited and happy at the prospect.

"That sounds great, I'll try now!" Sari exclaimed excitedly. Taking in a deep breath and calming herself she had a firm thought of what she wanted./ Robot form normal form, human form alt mode, robot form normal form, human form alt mode/ Sari moved her key towards her spark chamber and both her spark and her key glowed a brilliant bright white. A minute later she opened her eyes and saw that her arms were different. Metallic and orange. She danced around happily "Guy, It worked, Yahoo!"

Perceptor and Wheel Jack smiled at their newest friend, happy that she was happy. Then Perceptor realized that the things on her back were wings, tucked against her back like seekers held them when they weren't in flight. "Sari," He asked cautiously "Do you know that you have wings?"

"I do? I didn't know that. I guess you learn something new everyday!" Sari replied brightly.

"Now, let's see if you can fly yet, or if they aren't developed yet." Wheel Jack offered to Sari who seemed eager to test out this newfound ability. Sari had started out a little uncertainly and nearly crashed a few times but got it. Soon she was doing loops, flips, turns, dives and swoops, all well controlled and she was having the time of her life.

Sari fidgeted nervously. She was about to be seen by a bunch of bots she didn't know and go to a school for the first time in her life. She had never seen so many in one place before, except when she had been in the infirmary, but most of those bots were badly injured and those who weren't, were not focused on her. /Why oh why am I being introduced in front of the entire school?/

Perceptor was speaking and she decided to listen. "Sari you are in the Elite guard's school. Usually you are only introduced to your classmates, and only then class by class. I'll ask the principle why."

"Principle Arlot, why is Sari being introduced to the entire school body?" asked Wheel Jack, who had heard what Perceptor had told Sari.

"You to take care of her do you not? And I have heard that she is taken care of as well by the Elite Guard Ninja Jazz, and by the leader of Cyber Ninjas Yuketron. Is that also true?" Arlot asked politely.

"Well…Yes… I suppose so… Why?" Wheel Jack replied, puzzled.

"She must show that she is worthy of such company by proving her courage." Arlot replied smoothly /among other things/ he thought craftily.

Sari was extremely annoyed. This pompous excuse for an Autobot was questioning _her_ courage?! She had faced Decepticons several times bigger and much more powerful (when she thought she was human) than her and defied and insulted them! Sari was quietly steaming and about to show the principle bot in question one of her powers in the most painful way possible when Sentinel showed up.

Sentinel had seen Sari leave the Autobot headquarters. Normally he would have been furious that Sari had been allowed to leave headquarters, but he had gained respect for the odd little organic. She had selflessly helped a lot of bots by healing them and even bringing a few back online. "Sir, leave Sari alone, trust me I have witnessed her courage and kindness first hand."

"Nevertheless Sentinel Prime, she must prove herself once more." Arlot replied belligerently. /These three have no idea what she is about to endure. Courage? From a Femme? Hah, not likely./

Sari looked up at her three allies, although one had surprised her by trying to help, and smiled reassuringly up at them. "It's alright, I've faced worse than a roomful of Autobot kids, haven't I? Remember Sentinel?"

"Yes I do remember kid, no if any of them try to give you a hard time, please leave the unfortunate bot in one piece please? We don't want the medics trying to put them back together now do we?" Sentinel asked lightheartedly. He didn't know what Sari could do, but she could probably kick some skid plate if she really wanted to. "I truly pity the person who annoys you, then has to in the same class as you for the next hour."

"Thanks, I'll try and not, if they try and get me, but no promises. If I have to I'll leave them in big chunks or fix them myself. If I feel like it." Sari replied just as casually as Sentinel was, who enjoyed the puzzled expression on Arlot's face. Sari winked up at him mischievously. /May Primus have mercy on Arlot's spark if he does manage to truly annoy her./ thought Perceptor, Wheel Jack and Sentinel at the same time.

Arlot went into the room first and started speaking. After a little while he gestured for Sari to come onto the stage, which she did and looked out at the sea of faces staring up at her. Almost all of them were mech, but a few were femme. "Now, new recruit why don't you introduce yourself. Name, where you are from, and what, if any, combat experience you have." Arlot ordered.

"My name is Sari, I am from Earth so far as I know, but I may be from Cybertron. I have fought several Decepticons, and have escaped from one of their bases with others, though I was the first to escape and I freed the others." Sari informed the crowd and Arlot. He and many of the students were skeptical of this pretty, and small femme's story. But a few noticed the steel in her optics and the way they flashed when she mentioned their long time foe.

A mech, who seemed sever stellar cycles older then sari and about three times as big landed, if not gracefully, then powerfully, onto the stage and cried out maliciously, "I challenge you to a match of arms against arms!"

"What do you mean?" a confused Sari asked, "Do you mean, you wish to fight me, with our various abilities?"

"Yes I do mean with our abilities, and against one another, until one of us is unconscious or calls for the match to end." The student mech replied, a touch scornfully.

Sari had noticed the scorn and her eyes narrowed into slits. /This idiot is so going down./ She replied "I accept your challenge. What are the terms?"

"If I win, you tell us all your full story, and if by some miracle you win, I will leave you alone for the duration of your stay."

"You're on. Who starts?" Sari replied, the light of battle entering her optics, which had turned a dark sapphire when the other had started to speak. "By the way, what's your name?"

"That is no concern of yours." Replied the mech and, without warning, he attacked. Sari easily danced out of the way of the downward blow, flipped over him, and struck him in the back of the knee with one of her aqua colored blasts. He whirled around to face her firing one of his laser guns directly at her spark chamber, but she ducked the blow by coming towards her opponent delivering a stinging kick to his midsection and causing him, along with another aqua blast to his other knee, to over balance and fall to the floor. Sari noticed the green energon knife that he was about to throw, and fired her grappling hook whipping it back like she had seen her friend Optimus do many time to hold his knife in her left hand as her war hammer popped into her right, startling many. She jumped up, her jets caught and she gracefully swooped down on her unfortunate opponent and smacked him soundly across the back of the head, knocking him clean out. She left the mech's knife in the ground beside him. She was panting slightly from her exertion, but she was mostly happy that she had defeated the rude and annoying creature that was now at her feet, knocked unconscious. Her hammer disappeared into it's niche and she turned to face her schoolmates and principle.

"Anyone else want to fight me?" She asked, almost sweetly, which terrified some of the other bots who had signed up to be a possible opponent for this strange femme, glad, for once that they weren't picked to do a special task. Others were ecstatic, the mech in question was somewhat of a bully and they were glad that someone had finally beaten him. (He was a very good fighter, but no match for Sari's speed and agility, his success was mostly because he usually beat down his opponent with sheer brute force once he got a blow in.) The latter group burst in to applause and wild cheering.

Arlot on the other hand was flabbergasted and very annoyed that Sari had beaten on of his top fighters, not only in a couple of minutes, but with such grace and ease, it seemed. The cheering students had too noticed her grace and seeming ease, but didn't care. She was one of them as far as they were concerned.

The part of Sari's face that they could see blushed madly and she looked down at her feet. Arlot noticed the modest gesture and asked, "Why do you not enjoy the adoration of your schoolmates?"

"All I did was defeat this guy. I don't know why I should get all this in return for defeating one recruit Elite Guard. You'd think I took down Megatron, Starscream, and Blitzwing down at the same time single handedly and then I freed them all, instead of that." Sari replied, her modesty had Arlot giving her grudging respect.

"Alright, alright, settle down. Now off to class with the lot of you!" ordered Arlot. They all obeyed, except for Sari, but she didn't know where to go. Take the first door on your left out of this hall and the third door n your right is where your first class is. You will be assigned two classmates that have the same schedule as you do, and they will show you to the rest of your classes. Here is your schedule." Arlot told Sari, handing her a small data pad. Sari read it. She had fighting, history, PE, and mechanics. She didn't read what she had for the next day because she was too busy trying to get to her first class in the crowd of kids in the hallway she entered.

The classroom looked like what classrooms on TV ( aka normal classrooms). Everyone seemed to have an assigned seat, so Sari stood off to one side, looking for the teacher. She heard one of the others grumble to his friend "I hate this class, why do we even have to learn about the past? It already happened." The kid noticed Sari and repeated the question.

"Because those who do not learn from the mistakes of the past are doomed to repeat them. We learn so that we do not try to do what others have done and fail, like they did then, or cause disaster." Sari replied, her answer, startled the two and confused them slightly at her rather cryptic (to them) answer.

Finally the teacher came in and introduced Sari. Then the teacher pointed her to an empty seat in the third row from the front. The bots on either side looked cheerful and friendly, so Sari went without complaint. For most of the class they copied notes into their data pads, but then The teacher stopped and handed out assignments on another data pad and stated, "You may work with up to two partners on your assignment, but you will only speak quietly. Any work you do not finish becomes home work."

Sari looked at the questions and immediately started on answering them. She talked to the two beside her, and found them to be funny, nice, and cool to hang out with. Then the three of them found out to their delight that they had all of the same classes. "Astro, do you know what nineteen is?" Astro answered her question, and she, Astro, and Chrome finished the thirty-question assignment first. So she asked them where they were from, and how long they had been at the school. Chrome was from Iacon, which was an Autobot controlled planet, and he had been here since the start of school, which had been a couple of weeks ago. Astro had also been going since it started, but he was from Cybertron.

"Who are your creators Sari?" asked Astro curiously. (They were moving classes now, because the bell rang for their next class, PE)

"I don't know Astro, who are yours?" She replied, knowing what they meant and saddening at the thought.

Astro told her his creator's names, and so did Chrome. PE was fun, but hard. Mechanics was fascinating, and then they got a quick lunch of energon and nonalcoholic oil. Sari and her new friends worked on their unfinished Mechanics homework (Which was a lot like health but also how to fix others). Three others drifted over to their table, and Chrome introduced them. "This is Whiplash, Coil, and Shiny." The three seemed friendly enough, and by the end of lunch, Sari had three more friends.

Fighting class was interesting, and so far Sari's favorite. When the last bell rang her friends out to the waiting area to be picked up by their caretakers and/or creators pulled Sari along. To Sari's delight Jetfire and Jetstorm showed up to pick her up.

The two sang together "Please be coming along Sari! We are needing to show you something soon!"

"I'm over here you two!" Sari called out to her friends, and hugged them affectionately when the three met up. They were attracting a lot of stares and Sari asked, "What these to goofballs are some of my friends and they're allowed to pick me up today." After that pronouncement the rest of the school turned away, not noticing that three jets powered up and took off.

"So how was your day being?" asked Jetfire curiously. Sari explained her day. By the end of it, both of them were happy, annoyed, and startled.

"We were not told to fight when we were in the school for the first day. I am wondering why you were." Commented Jetstorm, frowning in confusion.

"I am wondering that too brother and Sari. Perhaps we will ask Perceptor or Sentinel Prime sir." Added Jetfire. The rest of the flight was fun, but they wouldn't tell Sari the something that they wanted to show Sari. Every time she asked they just smiled and said "You will be seeing when we get there."

When they got back to Autobot HQ Sari saw Jazz and Yuketron. Grinning broadly she swooped down and hug tackled her two ninja friends, who were expecting the hug, but enjoyed nonetheless. "So what is the something you two wanted to show me?"

"That all four of us are back. We found out what happened, but our communicator was broken. We have to go back out. We had a couple hours overlay so we decided to wait for you. We have a half hour left until we must leave again." Jazz informed brightly.

"So what was your mission, or are you not allowed to tell me?" Sari asked playfully.

"Our mission was to find Ultra Magnus, or find out why he hasn't made contact with us. Well, Decepticons have him, and the bots he was helping out. The bots are headed to Earth, because they're going to hand the lot of them to Megatron. The worrying thing is, they knew that we were coming to try and find out what happened. That can only mean one thing." Jazz said, his voice lowered to a whisper.

"Spy." Said Yuketron and Sari at the same time.

"We were captured by the Decepticon spy at different times." Continued Yuketron.

"The spy is Longarm Prime. But Shockwave (that's his Decepticon name) has a recruit. The recruit was the one who told the Decepticons I was on Cybertron and thus snatched me." Sari informed quietly.

Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm were quite startled by the shocking information. Yuketron however, was not surprised. He had been captured by the Prime, and having another under the command of said Prime made sense. If one was captured or too busy pretending to be an Autobot, the other could collect and pass on information. "We must tell this to the as soon as we can!" exclaimed in unison.

"We have no proof. Who do you think they would believe me, or someone who they think works diligently to help them for who knows how long?" Sari asked bitterly. "Remember that one I'm a kid and two I am not exactly normal am I?"

"She has a valid point. We can do naught but be watchful. Yuketron murmured quietly, "When we do not have a mission to complete, which we do now. Our half hour is spent." With that gloomy statement the four departed. Sari took out the data pads that she had been given and checked that she'd finished her homework (which she did) and wandered around Autobot HQ, looking for Perceptor and Wheel Jack.

"Alright Autobots we have to be on alert for anything out of the ordinary. Decepticons somehow captured ultra Magnus and five other Autobots. The Decepticons are handing them over to Megatron, who as we know is here on Earth." Optimus informed the rest of his crew, who looked thunderstruck at his news.

"Uhmm, Boss Bot? How are we going to be able to do that? We can run scans and patrols, but I don't think that that would help too much if the 'cons try and be sneaky." Bumblebee asked and noted. It was just then that an emergency news bulletin had interrupted the cartoon some had been watching. The new caster was reporting a large fiery streak in the sky that was going to land just outside of Detroit.

An hour and a half later Sari found Perceptor and Wheel Jack. One was plastered to the ceiling somehow and the other… was knocked unconscious. /So that explains why I couldn't find them for so long, I wonder what they tried to do know?/ "Hey 'Jack, need a hand getting down?" Sari asked cheerfully up at the scientist. "How did you get up there and why is Perce' unconscious?"

Wheel Jack sighed in a long-suffering sort of way and replied, "I don't know. Perceptor was messing with some chemicals (He wasn't sure which ones) and they blew up in his face. What ever it was he was working on blasted him ten feet back and me up. That was two hours ago. My communicator isn't working and he hasn't woken up yet. How was your day?"

Sari explained about her brief sparring match in front of the entire school, her classes, and the two new friends she had made. Then she explained who picked her up, and the surprises that she had gotten and given immediately after, and where her wanderings around the HQ had led her, before she found the two of them. As she spoke, she flew up to her friend and looked at the tar colored, slightly sticky and smelly substance and sighed. She poked her communicator and called "Hot Shot, could you come into the mad scientists' lab, the one on the third door to the right? I need you help removing Wheel Jack from the ceiling, and Perceptor, probably, from the floor."

"Sure, anything for the gal that rescued me from the 'cons, is Red needed? I'm sure he would also love to help ya, for rescuing him too." Hot Shot replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, probably, I could heal 'em with my key, but we shouldn't take chances." Sari replied, deciding that that was the best course to take.

When Red Alert and Hot Shot came into the room, they nearly laughed themselves sick of the sight that met theater gaze. The lab was in ruins, glass and crystal shards all over the place, glittering like diamonds, some were covered in different liquids so they glittered in different reds, blues, greens, purples, and a nearly black hardened thing that seemed to be in the most abundance. Red Alert was about to touch a bit of the black stuff when Sari called out "I don't think that you should touch that. That stuff looks like the same material that has welded 'Jack and Perce' in the places they are. Perceptor was caught in a blast according to Wheel Jack, who seems to have gone into recharge.

Any other schools that I missed or you guys want me to add?

Also which school do you want me to do next?

Any names of teachers/principles come to mind?

What do you guys want to happen on day two?

Any other classes you guys can come up with? (for any school, help!)

What do you guys want to happen at the next school or do you want me to keep it a surprise?

Who do you want Astro, and Chrome's creators to be?"

Ok, Do you want me to include either Unicron or Primus or both?

Who do you want the five other Autobots to be, or will it just be a surprise for you guys?


	9. Chapter 9

KnucklesRedFury207.2: You have your answers and hints –chuckle-

BABY BUMBLE BEE:I meant for her new school friends. Although Vector Prime may make an appearance.

Pachysam: I think I am (or will) use come of your ideas, Thanks for mentioning the name of a Counsel bot, oh and a couple of her classmates…I think I will use Kup.

Mulan 2:Awesome! I think I will use that science teacher quote in an upcoming school/chapter. I like your definitions of the Screamer clones.

Professor Starkay: Isn't that the truth, Jazz is really cheerful. The Blackarachnia stuff, interesting hmmm.. About the Dinobots, me thinks so.

Air Marshal Ra: I know, but she hasn't actively fought against him (yet) and there's another…reason… Why.

Professor Darwin: Cool names, maybe, maybe, and yeah. My computer won't let me look at the cite you mentioned. –pouts grumpily-

Dragon260: EEEK! Ok, ok I won't have Unicron directly in the story, although I may have Primus… Decisions and thoughts…Hmmm.-ponder, ponder-

Major Simius:I think I will use some of your ideas, I like them, and anyone who sends any thoughts they have in. They do, and will, Sari will too. When not getting shot, (no don't tell bad me!) Wasp…Wasp's fate may play in this story, may not, but he may play a different role like Sentinel has and perhaps will…

Master Phant: LOL! I like it, Sari would be interested in Cybertron's history, knowing little about it. I like the Crosswise thingy too.

Dr-fan/mai-lover: Maybe, but references to them fighting in the past and indirectly in the current (or rather future) timeline of this story, Yup she does! And both of them find out about her uniqueness.

For you to find out: I'm curious about Steven and his origins may be similar to Sari's but not the same.

Lieutenant Mango: -cackles- they do, to both, and She might…

Dr Dodus: Maayybbbeee. I can't get to the cites you or anyone has listed (I haven't gone to youtube yet) I've tried a couple of times. –Grumbles about computer-

Master Rex: He might, He might not, I tried typing (and copy/pasting) the cites and my computer won't let me. Argh!

Perceptor woke up with a head splitting processor ache, and a wickedly grinning Sari, who looked delighted about something. "Hey Red! The Mad Scientist is awake, ya want to check to make sure he hasn't fried anything else?"

Red Alert walked over to the head scientist and ran some scans with a machine that Perceptor knew only resided in the med bay. "How long have I been out, and where am I?"

"Well I had my first day of Elite Guard School yesterday and you are in the med bay. What were you messing with, nitroglycerine and tar?" Sari replied, wondering how many times, something like this had happened, because everyone who found out ahead laughed for a good long while and had said that Perceptor had out done himself _this _time.

"Well Sari you'd better be off soon, come on I'll take you to there." Hot Shot reminded Sari brightly.

Sentinel marched into the room and said to Wheel Jack, "It's nearly ready. A couple of hours and it'll be finished." He noticed Sari and looked at her, bent down and whispered "I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier, but listen, I'm trying to get the tapes of what made Bravirin so grumpy and anxious. Thanks for saving Ultra Magnus, he's a good leader."

Sari blinked up at him, his genuine apology and veiled prod about trying to help her, touched and startled her." I accept your apology Sentinel. I got to go to school now, could you please make sure that those two," she said lightly "Don't try and blow themselves up again today? They haven't fully recovered yet, probably, and I don't envy whoever has to clean up that horrible mess."

Sentinel chuckled and replied with a smile, "You bet kid, take care."

"Yes, Sentinel, I will. Don't worry!" Sari airily replied, not knowing what the Fates, and Primus had in store for her.

After being dropped off by Hot Shot and Red Alert, she found her friends Astro and Chrome. She asked them how their afternoons went and if they finished their homework. They were passing a particularly noisy group, when a voice that reminded her unpleasantly like a whiny Starscream asked petulantly. "Hey new femme, how come you know so many Elite Guard officers? Who are you anyways?"

""My name is Sari." She growled, facing her opponent scowl fixing onto her faceplate, but most of it couldn't be seen by her ever-present facemask. "How I know them is none of your concern, what's your name by the way? Is it by any chance Starscream?" she taunted, but drew confused looks from everyone around her.

"Who is Starscream? Why do you speak in such an insolent tone to me? I am the son of-" Began the pompous youngling when Sari's snort of contempt interrupted his talking.

"Sari," Her two friends whispered urgently, "He's the most popular kid in the school, you can't talk to him like that?"

"And why not?" asked Sari, who didn't bother trying to keep her voice down. "I've met politer Decepticons. All right they've tried to annihilate me and some of my friends to get- ah never mind." Sari finished quickly, realizing her near slip. While she hadn't been forbidden (by those who knew what it did) to tell anyone about her key, she certainly didn't want a lot of bots knowing that she had her key, a potential bargaining chip with Decepticons for those who were afraid, or spy.

The three friends continue to bicker all the way to their next class, which was science. Sari looked around at the class. It was a lot like Perceptor's and Wheel Jack's laboratories, but with different colored things in the glass stuff and a lot less of that out as well. The teacher looked like a normal teacher, but something about him, set off her internal alarms. She didn't know what it was, but it was something. By the end of the uniquely difficult and frustrating lesson she knew what. The teacher was a tyrant who rivaled Megatron.

She had understood all of what he had said but angered at his highhanded nature and haughty manner that he treated the class with. She'd quickly taken him down a peg or two by answering the questions (they were about organics in general a topic, by the confused looks on her classmates' faces meaning that they hadn't gone over the subject, let alone some of the more subtler parts), but he bounced right back up when no one else could answer.

Sari's day didn't get any better. The next two lessons were just as difficult, and frustrating. It was near torture for Sari who was unfortunately filled with energy because she had to sit still and the teachers were cruel and annoying.(a/n example a mix of pompous Sentinel and Random Blitzwing) The teachers she had the day before were a pleasant lot and acted like Autobots, bot cranky Decepticons. During their brief lunch (or rather study) break Sari asked, "Are they really that bad all the time?"

"No, They're usually quite nice. " Astro replied, a puzzled expression on his faceplate.

"Astro's right Sari, they are usually like the teachers we had yesterday. Why do you always have your battle mask on?" Chrome chimed in.

"I don't know how to retract it, I've always had it on in this mode for as long as I can remember." Sari replied thinking /Well it's true, all of it, I think. Just got to keep that in mind, I wish I could tell them, but I don't know how they would react, and anyone could see me transform and I don't think that organics are generally accepted here. I'd be in a word of trouble then. /

Optimus was in the front of the group as they hurtled towards the place where the "fireball" had landed. It was, when they got there ten minutes later, a ship. He heard a few grumbles from his teammates when they saw the insignia. But who came out, surprised them. The Jet twins, Jazz and Yuketron stepped down from where they were standing to the ramp and they transformed into their alt modes and contacted Optimus with this message. "We need to meet privately, I know you have a base from what Jazz and the twins have told be about Earth, among other things."

Optimus stated that they were friendly and that they meant no harm and followed them, quickly taking the lead to show them where their base resided. Once there, Yuketron had explained that The Decepticon ship had landed on Earth, presumably with the prisoners that they had.

"One problem, they can cloak their signatures, but we have a way around that, but it's not a far reaching thing, and we believe that they are in a place that naturally dampens their signal. There are several places near Detroit, the organic city we're in, but we've only managed to thoroughly check one of them because of the twists, turns, and length of the caves we have to search." Optimus explained quietly.

"And as they are probably all or mostly all fliers, following them undetected would be a near impossibility at this point." Yuketron finished for the young leader, smiling at the surprised and strangely relieved look on the young Prime's face. "I understand that you probably help the organics of this planet, among other things so you are quite busy and don't quite have the time, though you've probably been trying."

A startled "Yes" from aforementioned Prime escaped him in confirmation.

Prowl was unsurprised unlike Sentinel, or even Ultra Magnus, Yuketron knew that others didn't have endless time on their hands that they frittered away. "Sir, Master Yuketron isn't like many other leaders that you've come into contact with, as long as I have known you."

"That is quite obvious and refreshing. The Decepticons don't usually stay quiet for long." Ratchet grumbled, brusque as usual.

The Autobots that were a part of the cranky medic's team flinched, sighed, or rolled their optics in either despair or amusement. Then the proximity alarm went off and they sighed. "Decepticons," sighed Optimus, "Come on, Autobots, transform and roll out!"

So they fought the Decepticons that had decided to show up to stop them from trying to destroy the city for apparently no reason what so ever. Random was up as Blitzwing's personality for the moment and giggled, "Hey there are two Prowl's, and neither are projections! WHEEE!" The seeker swooped down and grinned at an extremely confused and bemused Yuketron and tried to smack him with a fist. Yuketron grabbed the fist and sent him away careening into Starscream and Megatron who growled as they tried to disentangle themselves.

"What or who was that?" asked Yuketron, still confused, and rather curious.

"That was Blitzwing on his Random personality. He has three." Optimus informed the bemused Ninja leader.

"Blitzwing!" Megatron roared, "Don't say ridiculous things in battle and don't crash into fellow Decepticons!"

But Sari was saved from any further questions by the bell and one slow torture session later; Sari was once again waiting to be picked up by someone. "Hey guys, um I'm not sure if I'm going to be here tomorrow. I might be transferring schools. But that doesn't mean we can't keep in contact, does it?" Sari informed her friends, who both looked devastated.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, I can't tonight because I have so much homework to do. (He didn't finish his work like Sari did at lunch) You never told us where you lived Sari. Where do you live?" Astro replied after recovering from Sari's statement.

"Yeah, I can hang out tomorrow night too." Chrome added.

"Well I, I live in the Autobot Headquarters and the two who take care of me mostly are Perceptor and WheelJack." Sari replied saying most of the sentence very quickly.

Her friends had understood what she had said and asked simultaneously, "What is your alt form Sari?"

Sari looked very pensive and asked, an odd question in Chrome's and Astro's opinions, "Are you afraid, or do you hate organics? How would you feel if you met one?"

"No, I neither hate nor fear them because I have never met one so why should I feel any animosity towards them. If I met one I'd treat them, if they were sentient, like one of my own people." Chrome said instantly. Astro agreed with him, but wasn't quite as eloquent in responding to her questions.

Sari breathed in deeply and transformed into her human form for long enough for them to register what it, what she truly was, then transformed back into robot mode. "That is my alt mode, well this was my alt mode for the longest time, but I did manage to switch the modes before coming to school. If you guys don't want to see me any more I understand, this isn't the only secret I haven't told you two about. I trust you two, even though we have only known each other for a short period of time, I do trust you, which is why I showed you."

Sari would have said more but Chrome and Astro both raised on hand for silence and said simply, "You are our friend, no matter what or who you are. You are good, honest, and say what you mean. I'm guessing the stuff you told us, you found out by fighting the 'cons? Which ones have you encountered?"

"Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, and Megatron. Want to know some interesting things about them? Starscream is blustery but a coward; Lugnut is fiercely loyal but annoys his companions with his slavish devotion; Blitzwing has two modes his intelligent one has a plane alt but if you get him angry enough he turns into a tank in his angry mode and crashes to the ground; Blackarachnia will get so mad if you call her bug lady or mention Sentinel Prime, don't ask I don't know myself, and Megatron… Is huge, can fly and enjoys torturing Autobots for fun." Sari informed them, whispering the informational tidbits that might intrigue her two friends.

"Three questions, 1 have you told any higher up dot this, 2 how long have you been fighting them, and three where?" Astro and Chrome asked together.

"Yes, about a year I think, Earth, a small organic planet far, so very far from Cybertron. I have lived there my whole life as far as I can remember. I apparently arrived on Earth as a protoform. I don't know where I came from or if I was protoformed as an Autobot or a Decepticon. I am a techno-organic." Sari explained further.

"Oh. See you tomorrow at HQ if you are transferring to a different school?" Astro and Chrome said in unison.

Sari beamed radiantly and replied "Of course!" They waited a little while longer, mostly in companionable silence as two digested what all the complications of what just the other was, and found that they didn't care what others may think, they liked her as a friend, so a friend she was.

Surprisingly Chrome left first (she had been told that Chrome was one of the last to leave) with his creators. "Hey Ironhide, this is Sari, she's that new friend I told you about yesterday."

Sari looked up at the towering mech and asked, "Weren't you up at head quarters when I first arrived, one of the guards who first burst into the room where he was. When he was injured well briefly."

Ironhide could only stare for a moment in complete and utter shock at the small organic that had healed his commander and many others, but her form was that of a transformer. He still recognized her voice and her fearless stance. "Ms. Sari thank you for what you have done for our people." He said this completely seriously.

Sari went bright red and hid her face in her hands for a couple of minutes, but looked up at him and replied shyly, "T-thank y-you I j-just w-wanted to h-help."

After that awkward statement extremely confused Chrome was escorted away by Ironhide. Ten seconds after they left Astro turned towards her and asked. "What did he mean by that?"

"I sort of well I sort of healed some people with my key. A bunch of people." Sari informed him uncomfortably, "You see I sort of don't want a lot of attention, I just want to help." Then Wheel Jack and Red Alert showed up and took Sari to Headquarters and she talked about her day and asked if what she'd promised her two friends was possible, they both said it was fine with them, but they needed to ask a Prime, and they had a certain one in mind that cared for her, (not that they were telling which Prime it was) so it was probably all taken care of. They also said that they had a surprise in store for her, but they wouldn't divulge a single hint.

The Decepticons had stopped fighting them and flew away, and they made their bruised and battered way to their base and Ratchet started to fix them up, and most of them were in good condition when the time came and Sentinel called out, "Hey, are you guys alive? I need to talk to you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming Sentinel, hold your horses." Optimus grumbled slightly.

"What is a horse?" Sentinel asked curiously.

"One of the organic animals of Earth. It was just an expression. Is she coming?" Optimus replied.

Sentinel smiled at the mention of her. He really had no idea how he had begun to care for her all he knew was that she was one of his friends and that he would protect her until the Unmaker claimed him.

Sari walked into the room and smiled up at Sentinel. /He isn't too bad, not really. He seems to be a gruff, blustery person, but that's just a shell, he's got a good heart underneath it, he just needed to be reminded that. /

Sari heard a familiar voice ask, "So what have you been up to Sari?"

"Oh I just went to Elite Guard school for two days, in that time I got into a staged fight with the school bully, and argued with the most popular person in school. Sentinel, Hot Shot, and Red Alert, along with 'Jack and Perce' have been really nice to me." Then she explained where she was when she went missing and who had captured her. Then she asked how they were doing and was delighted to see some of her other friends with them, helping them get the captured Autobots. Sari was understandably shocked when she heard that Ultra Magnus was one of those who were captured. They talked about nothing in particular for a while, then Bravirin showed up and ordered everyone to go do their duties and to stop lolling about. Scowling they all did as they were told and Sari's time to talk with her Earth bound friends was at an end.

"Wheel Jack, am I going to a different school tomorrow?" Sari asked curiously, but a hint of sadness colored her voice too.

"Yes Sari, you are. You are going to engineering school." Wheel Jack replied and continued to explain what it was. "Basically you and a bunch of other kids are going to be trained how to fix, and create different weapons, shields, ships, and of course, the space bridges."

"That sounds like fun!" Sari replied brightly, and she was genuinely interested in going to the new school.

Sari woke up the next morning, bright and early. She didn't know what time it was, but didn't want to wake Perceptor and Wheel Jack because they had had a late night writing reports and stuff like that. So she wandered around the base for a while and saw Red Alert and rushed over to where she had seen him, but was startled by what she saw.

"Hello Sari, what a surprise to see you up this early." Red Alert said cheerily, and then noting her shock he turned off the image projector and replied, "That wasn't really who you thought it was, see this thing projects realistic three d picture see?" He explained, turning it back on and waving his hand through the Megatron projection.

"Oh, well it's quite… Real looking, I thought he was in this room for a moment." Sari replied a touch shakily, "When do I leave for Engineering school today?" Sari asked eager to get her mind off the shock she had just encountered.


	10. Chapter 10

Pachysam: thank you, at the start he didn't like her, but from what she has done, and her sweet personality made him value Sari. He is also; I mean he is an Autobot so he can't be all bad, despite being an utter jerk in the Animated series. She might save them, and he might, yes, well Muhahahaha!

Mulan 2: Yeah, I think that they might, I've been getting requests.

Master Rex: -bows- Thank you for the information I really liked it.

Professor Darwin: -bows again- Thank you for the information!

Doctor What: She learns some things yes…But I think she will go to a couple of other schools and then the… Muhahahaha!

Happy Fish: Nope, they don't but they come back into the story.

For you to find out: Yes I think I will use Steven, and if I do I will give kudos to his character to you.

Colonel Trunk: She just got startled by his sudden appearance, and on a heavily guarded part of Cybertron, (the headquarters).

General Tusk: If Sari does tell them about Earth they will enjoy her information. About the abilities…AWESOME!! I think, (if the need arises) she will use those abilities as a new discovery along the lines of she did a certain thing, blinked and goes cool I've never done that before.

Admiral Dodus: I liked Omega Supreme he was nice, so if the story goes that way (I don't know much more about what is going to happen in the story than you guys do, I just write it down and edit it)… The techno organic thing sounds intriguing perhaps…hmmm…

Master Zira: I do like them.

Darth Santino: I'm not sure if Blackarachnia will feature in this story, if she does, an interesting turn may be made…

Darth Reaper: Perhaps, cool ideas. I'm not sure if I'll have Sari's key turn into a weapon, but…

Warrant-Officer Coils: I like the quotes and Sari being an autobot protoform, well, mayyybeee about if Primus was involved, muhahahaha!

Dr-fan/mai-lover: Which Prime? Huh?

Master Primo: About what Primus referred Sari as may be a bit more literal.

Cyber-Hawk: Thank you for those Decepticons, I may use them for the assul- um never mind.

If I didn't respond to your reviews last chapter it was because I had already posted it before I checked if anyone had reviewed it for which I am sorry, Captain Fumbo, dr-fan-mai-lover, and dr-fan/mai-lover! I will try and remember to check my reviews before posting this time and in future!

An hour or so later (in which Sari and Red Alert got to know each other better) Hot Shot wandered in and said, "You ready to go to your new school Sari? I'll drive you there, it's time to go."

"Ok, coming. Have a good day Red!" Sari answered quietly, moving towards the door and Hot Shot. During the drive there Sari and Hotshot chatted with one another and learned some stuff about one another, enjoying every minute of the drive.

When they got to the unusual building there was excited burst of chatter from the students when they saw the famous Elite Guard roll up to their school's gates. They were even more excited when a bot stepped out. She was about their age, and was a gorgeous mix of orange and white, and her brilliant blue optics sparkled brightly. When she noticed that she was being admired she blushed furiously and ducked her head. (a/n this is in the perspective of the bot kids that are there, sorry I had to get in at least on different reaction).

A kid called out "Hi, my name is Taresel, and stop staring at hr, you lot! It is rude and you are making are making her more nervous than she already is!"

"My name is Sari, so when does school start?" Sari asked curiously, and with that normal question the crowd broke up, leaving one femme a year or two older than Sari.

"Hello, sorry about that, it's just that your creator-"Began Taresel.

Sari interrupted "He isn't my creator, I don't know either one, he's just a friend of mine who dropped me off to this school."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Sari." Taresel replied, genuinely sorry for her fellow femme.

"Don't be, I'm not. I don't really care who I was born to be, but what I make of myself. The choices I make and the company (friends) I keep." Sari replied, feeling oddly philosophical.

"Unfortunately that isn't exactly true. If an Autobot protoform ever fell into the hands of the Decepticons and was raised by Decepticons, the second that said protoform met an Autobot that knew that the 'Decepticon' was actually an Autobot, they would feel a gradual pull towards that side. No matter how hard they might fight it. The same goes with Decepticon protoforms." Taresel replied sadly.

"That sucks!" Sari exclaimed crossly.

Taresel, however, was not done with her explanation. "But, if the said autobot or Decepticon truly wishes to stay, then they simply swear allegiance to which cause they which to serve. But it has to be of free will and their decision alone without any outside influences or else they find themselves on the opposite side, happily telling them all they know and fighting for them."

"Well that's… strange." Sari replied who was confused for several reasons, and decided to voice them, "But how would they feel a pull to their original side? If they were raised by the other? Wouldn't just any Autobot do? And why do they switch sides id someone points out the advantages to staying? Or do you mean pressuring to stay?"

Taresel was about to respond when she saw the time and said, "Come on we have to go to class now!" and tried to drag Sari towards the school.

"But I don't know which classes I have!" Sari protested.

"Yes, but a couple of my teachers mentioned that we were getting a new student in our class today and you're the new student. Come on, I love the class we're going to be in!"

The class seemed like the classes that Sari had been to before, and then she noticed that everyone was fiddling with some sort of contraption, but all of them looked different. Taresel went over to an empty spot and was handed a contraption by the teacher. Sari found a seat, which was incidentally near Taresel.

Sari was handed a similar device and was instructed to fix what was wrong with it and to figure out what it did or was by the end of the next of this class. So she started by observing what she could see of the thing, and then scanned the thing for the broken part to make sure that her suspicions were correct. After that she stuck her hands in and started to fix it. While her hands worked on the machine, her processor was trying to figure out what the thing was. Once the thing was finished she flicked up the on button and discovered what the thing did. Quietly she raised her hand, showed the teacher the fixed item and told him correctly what it was.

The next couple classes went along similar lines, except one they had to build from a set of schematics, and the other they had to build a replica of the item with what they could find around the classroom. The final class was one where you had to try and invent something or try and make an existing thing better. Sari found this class the most challenging, but completed her task.

Their teacher had mentioned a surprise if they had finished their work early, which Sari and her classmates did, so their teacher took them to an old part of Cybertron, a very, very old part of Cybertron.

The teacher watched the reactions of his students. Several were spooked by the place's oldness, others were bored, but most were indifferent to the place and was looking at him expectantly as if waiting for the point. Only one seemed at ease and in awe of the place she was in, the new femme, Sari. "What do you think of this place Sari? Do you feel or sense anything in here?" he asked, hope surging into his spark.

" I, sense, an ancient presence in this place that fills me with peace and serenity. I would love to explore this place." Sari replied.

The teacher nodded, "You may, along with anyone else who would like to explore."

After a long while Sari settled into a meditative pose and calmed her mind. She didn't notice, but her classmates and teacher gradually gathered around the edges of the room, realizing where they were, and where Sari was in that room. She was deep in the meditative state when a strong male voice asked kindly, "Are you lost, young one? It has been a long time since another of our kind has come to me."

Sari tried to find the voice, but couldn't, so she asked, "Who are you, and where am I?"

" I am Vector Prime, keeper of time. You are speaking to me mentally. Come forward so that I may see you young one." Vector Prime informed/ordered. Sari's body obeyed subconsciously and she moved forward. "Ah, so you are the one that he is so interested in. you have a tough road ahead of you for a while, and you may not survive. I will give you this much. Follow what your spark says, believe in yourself. Help will find you if you ask."

Sari nodded and turned. She blinked and she found herself surrounded by classmates, all with curious looks on their faces. "What?" She asked.

"Do you know where we are?" The teacher asked quietly. /Perhaps/ he thought, /but if she is, I haven't seen anything that would mark her out as different, maybe I an only wishful. /

"No, I don't, should I?" Sari asked curiously. She knew she had said something wrong when she was given stunned looks by everyone.

"Were you drawn to this place? Were you in a meditative state?" The teacher asked, drawing startled looks by her fellow students.

"Yes I was to both, is there anything special about this room?" Sari responded, by now confused by the looks she was getting.

The teacher was about to respond when a medic came running into the room talking as he did so, "I'm sorry, but we need Sari, there are many injured and nearly a third are going offline. I'm to take her there now. We have little time to waste."

"Where?" Sari asked, moving towards the medic, "What does the building look like? Can it be easily spotted?"

"Yes, It's the Autobot Headquarters. It's several blocks to the west and north of here, but easily seen. The lucky thing is that this field trip is much nearer than the school is. Come." The Medic replied.

"No need," Sari replied taking off, "Flying is much faster." And with that she zoomed northwards, the medic driving quickly off behind her. A stunned silence followed in her wake.

Sari flew into an open window in the infirmary and landed gently onto an injured she just placed her key near the bot's spark and turned it. The wounds closed and healed. Moving to the next one, she saw terrible rust covering the bot, eating hem before her eyes. She placed her key n her cupped hands and it worked. She locked around and saw a worrisome number were similarly affected. Praying that what she was about to attempt would work, she closed her optics and focused hard.

The medics watched as pure white beams lanced from something in the young femme's hands. Each beam struck the spark chambers of the cosmic rust covered bot in the room. After the light faded away all of the rust covered bots were clear of any rust and damage the rust had caused. The chief medic took her to the next room. This room was full of rust cosmic rust covered bots, but was the rest of the infected.

Sari moved to the center of the room and focused all of her energy into attempting again what she had successfully done before. Light blazed again in beams, striking the infected in the spark chamber.

Sari nearly collapsed in exhaustion, but forced herself to move towards the first room, determined to help some more. She had managed to heal another five bots, but in addition to the other fifty she had helped before, her servos shook and she could barely move. She staggered to a bot that had big gashes in both of her legs. Sari wearily put her key into the worst part of one leg and healed it completely. Sari crawled over to the other and was about to heal again when a massive shadow covered her and metal fingers closed around her and a grumpy voice rumbled, "Kid, I admire the fact that you're trying to help, but trying to offline yourself by overusing your healing powers, however great will help no one. Recharge or I will make you."

"No," She mumbled feebly in protest. "I have… A bit… More… energy."

"No, I order you to take a stasis nap, when you wake up and if I agree, then you may continue healing." Wrench admonished, but smiling slightly at her determination.

"I…Scan rust…Antidote could be made… If Perce or Jack … Got… Information…Please." Sari replied brokenly, determined to impart this one last piece of information.

"I can scan the information from you with out you telling me. Where is it?" Wrench gently asked Sari, who touched her head and fell into recharge.

The information that Sari had gathered, along with correct side notes, did indeed produce an antidote (that was a quick acting one that was easily transportable and kept long.) Wrench was glad that he had met the strange femme, for she had done much in her stay.

Bravirin sneered when he saw Sari's recharging form and asked disdainfully, "Did the thing feint at the sight of our blood?" then continued before Wrench or any of the other medics could respond, "What a delicate abomination then."

"No Bravirin." Wrench growled, incensed by his fellow counsel member's tone. "She healed over fifty bots that were covered in cosmic rust, half of them would have gone off line if she hadn't been here to help. She healed another r five bots who were close to off lining and was working on a sixth when I stopped her because she was so drained of energy." Wrench showed him some of the footage and Bravirin left completely stunned by the techno organic's strength.

Sari woke up completely refreshed. She looked around, but saw no one. Tentatively she swung her legs down off the bunk and was about to jump off when Wrench called, "Now wait just one moment young Sari I didn't say that you could move. Yes your mad scientist friends told me your name." Wrench scanned Sari to make sure that she was all right and decided that she could leave. "Did you have any homework?"

"No, none of my teachers gave me any, why?" Sari responded curiously.

"Because you need to go to school soon. Red Alert has asked to be your ride there today." Wrench replied.

"Ok, that sounds good to me." Sari replied, moving off the bunk and towards the door.

The ride to school was uneventful. Sari and Red Alert chatted about nothing in particular, but when Sari and Red Alert arrived it caused a stir.

After Red Alert left, Sari was surrounded by a bunch of bots, some she recognized form her classes yesterday, others were completely unfamiliar. One stepped out from the crowd and towards her. And stated, "We wish to talk to you about what you did yesterday."

Ultra Magnus woke up and opened his optics slowly. He was in a small dark cell that had a force field door. He looked down and saw that he was in stasis cuffs. He moved forward carefully in his cell and saw the bots he went to go help similarly but, but unconscious. He heard an oily voice say, "Yes my lord we have him. We are coming to Earth as we speak."

"Good, land in an unpopulated portion of Earth and when that portion is lit by this planetary system's star so you are harder to detect entering Earth's atmosphere." Megatron ordered.

"Yes My lord." Confirmed the oily voice. After a long pause the oily voice spoke again, "Yes, but I won't give you the Magnus hammer. I will give it to lord Starscream, and who I am cloned from you old fool." The voice hissed malevolently, then turned musing as it spoke, "Maybe I will keep it for myself and see which offers me a better position for my prize."

Ok guys chapter ten is done, eleven is on the way. It might be later or shorter than usual because I will be away for a week from a computer next week. I think.


	11. Chapter 11

Knucklesredfury207.2:-bows- Thank you for the complement!

Pachysam: Thank you and yea he does appear. I do like the fact of Sentinel's softening opinion, and he might. I as originally not sure if I was going to put in Sentinel at all but, he just managed to work his way into my story. (I know about as much as you guys do on how this story is going, well except for a couple of things…) He probably will.

Mulan 2: I like the quotes a lot, and I like Mudflap and Skids, I think that they might be appearing in this story. (Are they yours? If so may I borrow them for scout school?)

Admiral Dodus: Thank you. I like your ideas. Nice quotes.

Colonel Trunk: Oh, Decepticons do figure into this story, and cross paths with Sari. I think Team Charr may figure into it. Muhaha.

Mrs. Suly: They are cute, I might use them too when the Decepti… oops. Bad me no revealing!

For you to find out: Cool! Steven will figure into this story very shortly.

Happy Fish: You know I am more than the other readers wacko.

Professor Starkay: Thank you, who is Prima? And oh yeah about the last one. I will check that out (last you tube thingy) he might figure into the story soonish.

Darth Santino: Thank you. Sentinel is being softened up and the others you mentioned might… I've been reading a lot of requests that Blackarachnia be in this story, so she might be…-goes off to think-

Darth Reaper: Thank you, and I think it would be Ramjet. I think that Autoboot-camp, spy/scout school, then science school. (For reasons I hint to in this chapter.) I'm not sure about Optimus and the others; I haven't gotten there yet.

Black Jack: Thank you, I like the quotes too.

Professor Darwin: About the team. Hmmm… Got to think about it.

Dr-mai/fan-lover: I don't know anything about the Beast wars. Please explain and maybe.

For you to find out: Anything else about Steven? I like his character and he may show up real soon.

Super-Chimp: Thank you for the information. I know some of it. I didn't know that about the Autobot HQ.

Captain Fumbo: ^^ I really like those quotes!

If anyone would at least read my new story I would love it, PLEASE. –tries not to beg-

"What do you mean by 'What I did yesterday?'" Sari asked, worried and confused.

"When we were on that field trip yesterday, a medic came into the room and spoke. You flew somewhere. We all know where. It wasn't the first time you were in that place. We are some of the affected by your actions. Most are in the other schools. What you have done has directly affected of a hundred bots, and indirectly affected many more." The cerulean and cream-colored mech stated.

Sari was thinking fast, trying to figure out what it was when Taresel rocketed to her side and stated "Stop, you are confusing her. Wait until everyone arrives after school. The others are coming, remember?" With that Taresel marched off to her next class, Sari in tow.

Sari's first two classes made her completely forget what happened that morning. They were fun, engaging, and challenging. Her third class however, went… Badly to say the least. Everyone got a chance to show the class what they had been making by themselves. Sari didn't know that, and couldn't possibly have, but she had created in the half hour allotted to check for any bugs, a pair of attachable wings that doubled as an energon Broadsword or longbow. Sari was the first to present what she had created to the class what she had managed to create and hoe it worked. Her classmates were startled and impressed by her quick hands and thinking as much as what she had created.

It went well for a time. The things were quite fascinating; some worked as expected while others didn't do what they were supposed to, but were interesting nonetheless. The last bot stepped forward "My invention forces bots into their alternate forms. I shall demonstrate." The sky blue and leaf green mech explained, "May I? I'm not sure of the range or duration of this thing." The teacher agreed and the mech pressed the button for it to do what its function was. Sari dived under a table, but was a second to slow.

They had been searching, between the more and more frequent Decepticon attacks, for their fellow Autobots that were captured. "It seems likely that these frequent attacks are to distract us from trying to find our comrades." Yuketron observed dryly.

"I wonder if they have even arrived yet. This nay be a distraction so that we are to busy trying to fight and clean up so that we don't notice when they do arrive." Optimus offered quietly.

"Perhaps." Yuketron agreed. They worked on repairing the roads and bridges until there was no more damage.

They searched and searched, but could not find any trace of other Autobots. It frustrated them to no end until they realized that the Decepticons had to travel by space so it would take longer to get to Earth.

Several Months ago

"My lord Team Charr is ready for our next mission." Strika reported

"Good, this mission will be tricky, but if successful the rewards would be great." Megatron informed. "You are to infiltrate the Autobots' strongest hold."

"The world of Iacon?" Strika asked, to confirm.

"No. Cybertron itself. I want as many of the school age Autobots as possible but take them one or two at a time. Sons and daughters of fighters and medics, busy mechs and femmes at first. Busy ones so they wouldn't notice their young missing, until it is too late."

"Yes lord Megatron." Strika replied.

Strika remembered that conversation she had had with her commander thinking, /Lord Megatron will be pleased, forty bots, the last is the son of the famous ninja Tezuktron. I wonder what Lord Megatron has in store for them. / She turned to face a computer screen that showed the stats of her captives (What they knew at least). Most of them had been terrified at the sight of her and her team, but a few though were brash enough to try and escape.

One of the brashest was Tezuktron's son, Astro. The little annoyance had not only tried to escape himself, but encouraged the others to try as well and in groups making them harder to catch. Each attempt had failed, a combination of reasons really, namely the fact that they were out in space, but she had no doubts that that slag heap of a youngling was plotting a way around that.

Blackout was making his rounds in the cells. It was unusually quiet, but as far as he could tell, they were all recharging. He double checked all of the cells and turned towards the door. He heard a whisper, a whirr, and darkness claimed him, unexpectedly and disconcertingly.

Astro and a young ninja bot waited in the rafters, waiting for the huge 'con to turn enough to get a clear shot at a relatively unprotected piece of wires that would knock out the con, probably. When the con was knocked out the pair took the key to the cells from the con and freed the others. As per the plan they snuck out in groups of four or five in the blind spots that they had found in previous attempts by trial and error, creeping towards the escape hatches.

One of the groups made it to an escape pod. It was a tight fit, but they managed. They detached from the ship and lashed onto, to their relief three hours later, Cybertron.

Unfortunately those four were the only to escape. Oil Slick and Strika caught the rest. They were bound in stasis cuffs and put back into their cells. All except for a few extremely fast young ones who faked being in recharge in their cells.

Beside her, trying to hide was a metallic tiger and a boy about her age (She is in teen form). Sari was astonished, "Who-who are you? My name is Sari?"

"I am Steven." Replied the boy, "I am a combination of a human child and a protoform. Something happened and I as merged as a baby with the protoform. I have been living here, in secret."

"I am Meralon. I went to your world when I was younger and chose this as my alt mode. I have a Cybertronian one, but this is my preferred one." Meralon informed in a whisper.

"Steven, do you have another name here?" Sari asked quietly.

"Yes, Notras." Steven replied, "I was taken in be master Yuektron. We all had thought that he had died, so I was taken care of by another, at least until he was sent off on a mission. I was then sent here."

"We need to figure out a way to-" Sari started, but a crunching noise was heard and an all to familiar voice ask, "What in Primus's name happened here?"

Sorry that this chapter is unusually short, but I'm leaving for a week, starting tomorrow so I thought that you guys wouldn't kill me if I sent out a chapter for you to read.

Can one of you please, please read my new story and review? It would make me feel much better. –sniff-


	12. Chapter 12

For you to find out: Your welcome, I just came up with something because I thought that Steven would be a very strange Cybertronian name.

Pachysam: Thanks. I wanted to have Sari build something that was useful in more than one way.

Mulan 2: Oh yes those two will show up in Autoboot camp. The quotes are nice and some or all may be included. I'm not sure though.

Professor Starkay: Yes I do, the second fact explains a few things, thank you.

Darth Reaper: Yep he is, I don't know haven't decided. Nice quotes.

Dr-mai/fan-lover: Maybe if they do appear in this one… I hate the headmaster. The repair bay/roller is interesting… I'll think about it. Megatron has all ready met Sari, though only in her organic form, and I have no idea what Sailor Moon is.

Professor Darwin: thanks for the wiki on the Beast Wars. The wasp facts are nice too, as are the quotes.

KnucklesRedFury207.2: It's here.

Colonel Trunk: For Astro, he'll have some awesome weaponry. For Yuketron, I could see the two-energon blades thing going on… Hmm…I like the quotes to, they are cool. I'm going to put Kup in as a bunch of reviewers seem to want me to…

Darth Sanio: I believe he might appear in this story. I already have two-one I mean in this story already and a third on the way perhaps. Your other ideas are intriguing and one will probably be the explanation of how she was able to speak with Vector Prime. The adult who was surprised that she was attracted to the place might show up as one of the place's guards.

Father Century: I do like the ancient transformers and one shows up a couple of times in this chapter.

Corporal Hercules: I like the abilities you mentioned and Sari will be using one of them in this chapter. ( As will Steven, and another I think)

Mr. Pan: I like that idea a lot, it would be actually quite useful. Yeah it would be. I like those quotes a lot, they're good.

Master Primo: The dojo idea is a good one and I hint that 16 might be a Cyber Ninja.

Happyfish: I have see.

Fleet-Marshal Thunder: Hmm… Intriguing ideas… Maybe, maybe…You're right about Omega, he wouldn't mind one bit.

Clownus Primal: Neat idea and quotes… Primus may come into this story.

Air Commander Floyt: It is a good moment, one that may come to pass if not exactly in that way (she has to meet all of the ancient transformers first) but possibly similar.

A special shout out to: Black Jack, Happyfish, Pachysam, and Deathtilupart for reviewing Artemis and Holly on Board Babylon 5, and Pachysam and Deathtilupart for reviewing transformers:Babylon 5!

I have a note for you all when after I finish this chapter.

Sari's spark leapt as she heard the mech's voice, however her two companions looked more worried. "By Primus, we are in so much trouble if he finds us." Steven murmured, utterly terrified.

Sari had to ask, "Why?"

"He's a Prime Sari, if you didn't know. We- we could be taken apart at his word." Meralon whimpered, equally terrified.

"Oh good… By Primus you idiots, where do you think that I have been staying? I am at Autobot HQ, the Metroplex I believe it's called. I know that Prime and he is going to help us get out of this with minimum of people knowing or seeing any of us." Sari replied, and then called out, "Hey Sentinel, could you help me and my friends? A fellow member of our class came up with something that forces bots into their alt forms. One is almost exactly the same as mine, the other has a cat alt mode."

"I see, well I'll get you and your friends out of here soon." Sentinel promised. After he finished his task at the school he gently reached under the table and picked the three young Autobots, covering them with his massive hands. After they managed to get to the Metroplex unseen Sentinel gently placed Sari, Meralon, and Steven on the floor.

Red Alert came over and murmured, "Jack is recharging, but Perce is in one of his mad labs doing… Something… we hear explosions periodically but as we can't get in, and we still hear movement we assume that Perce hasn't killed himself yet."

Sari groaned and sighed, "Ill go check it out in a little while, but I want to show Steven and Meralon around a bit."

"That's all we ask, thank you." Red Alert stated.

So Sari showed her two new friends around the Metroplex, as much as she had been in (except for the council chambers). They were about to wander back the way they had came when a door that they had previously thought to have been a wall segment opened before the three of them. After a brief discussion, Sari went in first followed by her curious friends.

They were in a room with silvery blue walls; a tightly looking sealed container that pulsed with a gentle bluish white took up the center of it. Sari moved towards the container with a feeling of half remembered recognition. /I wonder where I have seen that type of light before… Why does it seem so familiar? /

Steven and Meralon were more spooked by this strange room and wanted to leave. "Who is this "Perce?" Shouldn't you go check up on him?"

"Perce as in Perceptor and your right I guess. Come on you two. Why are you two looking at me like that?" Sari asked a touch defensively.

"You know one of the head Autobots scientists?" Steven spluttered in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Shrugged Sari.

"They don't, they haven't done anything to you?" Meralon squeaked.

"What? No! Of course not! He can be a little on the nutty side, but no he hasn't. That pit spawn Bravirin on the other hand…" Sari replied her expression soured as she was swept up in bitter memories. When they moved to Perceptor's main lab. Sari opened the door with her key to reveal a semi recharging, slightly injured, but ecstatic Perceptor.

"I did it!" He exclaimed happily to himself.

"What did you do?" sari asked conversationally.

Perceptor froze at the sudden noise and turned to face Sari and her two friends, "Hello Sari, who are your friends and why aren't you in school right now?"

Sari introduced her friends and explained the reason why they were not at school. "We had no idea what we were going to do when Sentinel showed up and rescued us." He finished, marveling inwardly at how much the Autobot had changed. It was decided that Sari, Steven and Meralon would switch to scout school tomorrow.

Chrome dropped in looking miserable. Sari raced over and asked, "What's wrong Chrome?"

"Astro's been missing for a couple of days. A few others have too, we don't know what is going on." Chrome informed.

"I… That's not good… Chrome do you want to crash where I stay at until we find Astro and the others?" Sari replied quietly.

"Sure, can I bring some of my friends with me? Us students are coming and going to and from school in groups so we are less likely to be taken." Chrome asked hopefully.

"That's fine with me, I'm guessing that they are waiting fir you outside, yes?" Sari replied.

"Yeah they are… I'll go get them." Chrome stated, moving towards the door.

"I've got to tell my caretakers… So see you here in a bit?" Sari finished, moving in a different direction. Steven and Meralon who had been introduced to chrome went with him. Sari found Perceptor and told him of her friend's plight.

Perceptor agreed to let her friend's friends come over to send as many night cycles as they needed in this more secure location, though part of the reason was that Chrome, and his friends were the young mechs and femmes that were sons and daughters of fighters, scouts, spies and medics on the front lines against the Decepticons. He did throw one little possibility that he knew would delight his diminutive, and young, friend. "You will soon be able to speak with your Earth bound friends tonight."

Sari left the room a skip in her step. She still was very worried about Astro, but the idea of talking to the first Autobots she had ever met was enough to lighten her mood considerably. She met with Chrome and his group, and got acquainted.

One of the more nervous bots asked, "So where is the place you stay at, Sari? We should go there before night falls."

Sari smiled and tilted her head to the side, and stated, "I've been staying here in the Metroplex ever since I got here. I'll show you to the room they've assigned me shall I? A warning though, it's near the Medical bay and I may be woken up in the middle of the night to help them there. Why is a complicated answer, one that I do not wish to answer right now. So do you want to drop off your stuff first or do you want a tour of as much of the Metroplex as I have seen."

"We have homework, so could you take us to a place that we can do it in relative peace?" Chrome answered.

"Of course, this way." Sari replied, noting that no one contradicted Chrome's request, thinking, /I think it's kind of cool that Chrome is the unofficial leader, he's a good guy and would steer this lot well. /

After the group had finished their homework, Sari came back. (Their caretakers had picked up Steven and Meralon during that time.) Chrome and the others were talking with one another and had come to a decision. "Sari, can we go to your room, or where ever we are staying to drop off our stuff please? Then we would like to have a tour of this place." Chrome asked Sari.

"Sure Chrome, I'll show you." Sari replied. She noticed a couple of pensive looks her way and asked, "What is on your minds?"

"I think it's kind of strange that the bots in this building would let someone as young as you and us in, much less live here." One of the pensive looking bots replied.

"Why I am here, and how and who I know in this place is a rather complex, and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you why. Even if I am, I have no clue how to explain." Sari replied as plainly as she could. Sari showed them her room and waited for them to come back out. They had fun for a few hours, exploring the rooms and hallways of the Metroplex, and they even went near the council chambers, but for some reason, Sari wanted to avoid that place.

They eventually felt tired and worn out, so they trooped into Sari's room and fell into recharge. Sari too fell into recharge, but woke several hours later, wondering about that strange room she had found with Steven and Meralon. So, she moved silently, hovering above Chrome's friends and navigated her way to the strange room.

In the room the strange blue light was the same level as before from the container. Sari, key in hand, looked for an opening in the container, which she did. She carefully inserted her key into the lock and opened the door of the container and saw something that startled her greatly.

Ultra Magnus was in his cell, thinking hard. /A Starscream clone has my hammer, and is planning on keeping it himself despite the orders of Megatron. / He was unrestrained except for his barred door. There were four other Autobots; each was looking at him expectantly as if waiting for him to do something to break all of them out. In truth, he had, but it was an ability he rarely used and it took great amounts of energy out of him. A key factor was that he had to focus on that, and that alone. He had been trying futilely for several hours, when a memory of something that his old sensei had taught him filtered through._ "A Cyber ninja can only do processor over matter when he or she knows his or her own spark. You are clever and skilled, but you must go on a quest to discover what drives you."___ Ultra Magnus was happy that young Sari had managed to somehow find his old sensei, though how he had not been able to find out. The young techno organic was full of life, spunk, and was unafraid to say her mind about anything or anyone to anyone. She could also be quiet and was more perceptive than she let on and she had a fiery temper that he would not want to be on her bad side. She also loved to help others and really did not like the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus wondered why she was so bitter towards them and resolved to ask her if-when he saw her again. He thought about some of her friends, the young prime, the irascible medic, the fellow ninja (though very, very few knew this), the young scout, and spacebridge technician. They were a little rough around the edges, but a good bunch nonetheless.

After he did the processor over matter to move the door he swiftly left and took back his hammer. It surprised him how easy it was. No one was in the room guarding it that he could see. There were no obvious traps on or near the Magnus Hammer, so warily he picked it up. It was then that he heard them. One of the two's voices was silken and smooth, the other was arrogant and pompous. "Are you sure that the Hammer is secure, we wouldn't want my prize to be stolen by any Autobot or Decepticon."

"How could any of the Autobots escape if they are all snug in their cells, unable to even focus properly, thanks to that new weapon that Swindle sold us." The silken toned one replied soothingly.

"Yeah, for normal bots, what about Cyber ninjas though?" the arrogant one retorted.

"There are no Cyber Ninjas on board, the only two near, Prowl and Yuketron are on that organic planet where- Oh no!" the silken one stated, then seemed to realize something.

"What?!" Demanded the second.

"The Autobot's leader is missing! What do we do?" wailed the silken one worriedly.

"I attached a sleeper to his back when Strika handed him over to me, all I need to do is push it and he will go straight into recharge." The arrogant one responded sneeringly.

"Of course! Brilliant Thunder cracker!" Ramjet replied brightly. Ultra Magnus was desperately trying to find the newly known about sleeper as well as fight off it's effects, but the sleeper won out and he slipped very unwillingly into recharge.

Optimus was starting to get frustrated and worried. Frustrated because they couldn't find the Decepticon base, and worried by the lack of activity or signatures of the Decepticons. Even Bumblebee and Bulkhead were starting to feel a little on edge. Optimus heard the communications device go off, so he went to go see whom it was.

Perceptor told Optimus about how Sari was doing and how she had helped out, and concluded, "Sari is quite unique. You'll be able to speak with her tomorrow. I thought that you might want to know that."

"Thank you Perceptor for telling me. I'll inform the others." Optimus replied.

Perceptor nodded, then was distracted completely by something. He spluttered, "But… WHAT?! How? That's, that's just strange. I'm sorry Optimus, but I have to go." And shut off his part of the connection.

Optimus wondered what got the head scientist so riled up, but mentally shrugged and found his team and in formed them, a little while later he told the Jet twins, Jazz and Yuketron. At that moment they were all ordered to recharge by a cranky and instant Ratchet.

It was a spark in the container that Sari had opened. She spark was glowing dully, but nonetheless, there was no mistaking it. It was a spark, much like Omega Supreme before she, with Ratchet's instructions and help, reactivated him. She noticed that the spark was quickly going to full brilliance, and a deep, but quiet voice asked, "Who are you? Why and how have you woken me from my slumber?"

"I am Sari, I don't know how I woke you up though. What is your name?" Sari replied, and asked in return.

"I am Metroplex. Do you know what happened to Fortress Maximus? I saw him fall in battle." Metroplex asked quietly.

"I do not know. I am but eight solar cycles old. I am also quite new to Cybertron. The Decepticons have been beaten off Cybertron though. Sari answered, "Are you injured? I will try to find out about what happened."

"I am uninjured. Thank you for waking me, though I know I cannot transform, for there are many smaller Autobots residing within me." Metroplex answered gratefully.

"Your welcome, bye!" Sari responded, smiling to herself slightly. /He reminds me of Omega Supreme. I hope he's all right. - Sigh-/

Metroplex wondered briefly who this Omega Supreme was, then realized that she hadn't spoken that last sentence. /More and more curious. She is telepathic. I wonder what her other powers are. /

Sari woke to find that Astro and his group had left. She wandered towards one of Perceptor and Wheel Jack's labs when Red Alert, who looked relieved and said, "There you are Sari, time for Scout school", intercepted her

"Okay, where is it?" Sari asked curiously.

"Ah, about that. You have to pass an entry exam with a team of kids about your age. I don't know anything more than that so come on. You'll be taken to the debriefing spot with Steven and Meralon. A couple of others will be on the team too. I wish you well." Red Alert explained.

A half hour later and still the only one who were at the spot were Steven, Sari and Meralon. It was slightly spooky to be in the completely deserted spot, which made them watchful and wary, not the least of which was the fact that all three of them knew that bots about their age (Steven and Meralon's) had been taken off Cybertron by some mysterious people. Then two separate full-grown bots came and dropped off their charges.

Their names were Sping and Colg. They were cheerful and friendly enough and, like them had no clue what they were supposed to do. Sping asked, "Why are you three so tense?" When Sari answered quietly and in as few words as possible why they were edgy, similar expressions of unease broke over their faces. Sari, Steven, Meralon, Sping and Colg had their backs to one another and were scanning every entrance and exit that they could see, even the skies, which they did not neglect. Gradually curiosity won out over caution and a pair was sent to check one building out. It was deserted, but it yielded some interesting things, and after Sari carefully scanned the things for any traps they picked up the things. This was repeated in every building and they had a good number of things. They seemed useful, even if they couldn't identify fully everything. It was just after that when three adults came charging in.

The five of them went into defensive positions and Sari challenged, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"We are your examiners. You five have already passed a couple stages of the test. Keeping alert for extended periods of time, exploring your surroundings with caution, getting useful things from a bare area, and reacting quickly to sudden changes." One of the bots responded.

The second continued, "Now for the difficult part. You must get into the Metroplex and get as near as you can to the council chambers without being seen and caught. The closer you are the better score you have. A certain point in and you pass. You will not be able to tell where that point is. If any of you have been in the Metroplex, which is highly doubtful please speak up now."

Steven, Sari, and Meralon all stepped forward. Blinking in surprise the other Autobots looked appraisingly at the three young ones. The first one spoke again, "How long have you three been in the Metroplex?"

"A couple of hours." Steven and Meralon answered without hesitation.

"Where did you go?" the second asked.

"We stayed mostly in one of the main rooms, but we did some exploring yet not much." Steven and Meralon responded again together.

"And you miss? Where have you been in the Metroplex?" The first questioned curiously.

"I have been in several of the main rooms, several of the labs, many corridors, the- I'm sorry I don't know how much more that I can say." Sari replied quietly. "And for how long, similar restraints I'm afraid."

"Why?" Asked the second curiously.

"Well, my caretakers work in the Metroplex and they sort of live there, and I live with them." Sari replied uncomfortably.

"Who are your caretakers?" The first asked.

"Well, that sort of varies, and do I have to tell you this?" Sari asked, a touch crossly.

"No, no I digress… But I would like to know… Hmm… Never mind." Both of the older bots responded. They moved and allowed the young ones to come into their alternate modes. They let the five bots out just out of seeing range of the Metroplex's guards. "Now the test will begin as soon as you cannot see us."

After about ten minutes they couldn't see their examiners they snuck one by one to a side unguarded by the guards for the moment. Sari remembered which level the council chambers were on. Fortunately she spotted a window open on that level. Smiling she pointed at the window. "That's our point of entry."

"And how are we supposed to get up there, Fly!" Colg demanded nearly silently.

"Exactly." Sari grinned as she silently ascended up to the level with the open window, peeked inside and came back down. "Okay, there is no one in the room. Steven how much weight can you carry?"

"One maybe two. Why?" Steven asked.

"We have one or two minutes before a guard comes round this way and we're spotted. Grab and carry." Sari offered to Steven.

"Got it." Steven replied.

Sari and Steven each had one of their team mates fully supported alone and were about to grab Meralon when he silently started climbing up the side of the Metroplex stating "You guys have enough to deal with, besides I'm a better climber than most."

Once they gotten into the room Sari and Steven gently placed their teammates on the floor. "Follow me, I've been in the council chambers before." The others nodded and fell into a single file line behind her. Sari cautiously peeked into the hall, noticed the cameras, but shrugged, and thought /Hey Metroplex? Could you do a favor for me? You know those cameras to the council chambers, could you feed them a loop while me and my friends sneak into there? We want to play a little prank, please? /

/All right, how long have you known you could speak to others in their minds? / Metroplex asked curiously.

/this morning when I said hello to Perceptor, it took me a moment to realize he wasn't even in the room./ Sari replied.

/I see, well I'll do as you ask./ Metroplex answered quietly. / I am feeding a loop to the cameras. You have perhaps ten minutes then you will be back on camera. /

/thank you! Bye! / Sari stated and quickly navigated to the door, her team behind her. They were nearly across when they heard two voices come in their direction. Quickly they hid themselves in shadowed corners. After the bots had left, the five scampered in one by one to the door of the council chambers. Sping was about to open it but Sari shook her head and put her ear to the door.

She heard a whisper, "How long do you think this group will take?"

"Probably about an other half hour, they have to go from the ground floor up here unseen, remember. I can't wait to see their reactions when they find out that they have to defeat us in a fight, as a test to see how they react to an ambush." A second whisperer answered.

Sari relayed this to the others telepathically and once they decided (Via Sari's telepathy) what to do, they silently crept to a side door and Steven listened at it for a moment and gently tapped his head once and motioned to Sari who entered his mind, which confirmed Sari's suspicions. Their would be ambushers were more towards the main door, thinking that no one had been in the council chambers before, or were to scared to look around. Steven slowly opened the door and let the other four pass before quietly closing it again.

They snuck up behind their opponents, marveling at how much larger the seven or eight bots were in comparison to them. /Ready?/ Sari asked. The others nodded and they attacked as one. The eight bots were slow to respond, as they were surprised to see the potential recruits so close to them, and so soon too. Sari and Steven used their thrusters to shoot above their foes, and to dodge the blows and weapons thrown at them, blasting at them directly while there three ground bound companions snuck into the center of the eight unnoticed until Sping used his energon whip and bolas to take down one of their "ambushers" Colg swept the flat of his energon blade to the temple of another, knocking the opponent unconscious, while Meralon used his claws and tail on weak points of his attacker's armor to best him. Sari used her aqua blasts to fell one, her hammer on a second (which shot a tongue of lightning at that particular opponent), Steven used his dark green Shrukiens on yet another, taking him down.

The remaining three were much quicker and were getting some blowing in on all five of them, knocking one of their teammates unconscious, but before their opponents could revel in their victor Sari swooped down and revived him with her key. Sping was holding her own quite well and managed to get the sixth on his knees briefly. Bots seven and eight were having hard enough time with Meralon and Steven. Colg and Sari rejoined the battle. Sari found that she had a couple of new weapons and used them. The dark orange and pink edged shruikens hit the bots, but not their intended targets. Sari noticed that one of her opponents was using only one weapon, and that weapon could be taken away from her. Sari entered Colg's mind and asked her to distract the one-weaponed bot while she tried something. Colg agreed, but wondered what Sari was about to do. The bot in question now had to contend with two bots, both of which much more agile than he, when a grabber came from absolutely no where, curled tightly around his lance and was viciously tugged out of his grasp. Colg leapt up and struck the unconscious making blow.

Bots six and seven were fighting back to back, which made it a good deal more difficult, the upside was that no one else was up besides the new recruits. Sari was struck with an idea, but was hesitant to use it, but after conferring with her teammates used it. She sent a keening mental note towards her enemies and while they were distracted, Meralon and Steven took them down. Air ventilators working a little into overdrive they looked around unsure what to do until there was applause. Whirling around they faced where the sound was coming from to see their examiners, and to Sari's in particular surprise, but to all of the team's as well, the Autobot high council. Alpha Trion exclaimed, "That was some of the most quick thinking from a bunch of recruits I've seen in a long time. But how did you know there were people in this room?"

"Simple." Sari replied, "I've been passed this place several times and there are always guards posted in front of the council's doors, even when the council isn't in session. I knew that there was something waiting for us in here so I decided to listen at the door to see if I could hear anything. When I did I told my fellow team members why I was concerned and we agreed to try a side door to see if they were spread out along all doors, or in one spot. Steven listened at the side door and the voices were harder to hear, so we decided to enter that door instead."

"How did you disable the cameras to the council chambers?" Wrench asked curiously.

"I asked Metroplex if he could turn them off for me, at least for little while and he did." Sari shrugged.

"How did you manage to do that?" Bravirin asked.

When Sari did not answer his question, it became apparent who the femme they had been talking to was, to the council at least. So Tranel repeated the question, and Sari cheerfully responded, "I spoke with him mentally. I found out that I could do that this morning, and the shruikens when I was fighting."

On of the examiners asked, "Why did you not answer councilor Bravirin's question Sari? You answered the other councilors?"

"That is complicated." Wrench informed the examiner, "Now I believe that they all passed, yes?"

"Yes, they did. Congratulations you've made it into scout school. All of you will be on this same team for your entire school career in scout school, though on some simulations a few of your members will either be captured or unable to participate." Both examiners stated, "So acquaint yourselves and get along, because you lot are going to be miserable otherwise."

They went out of the Metroplex and got into the older bots that drove them to scout school. The day was half over, yet several other groups were coming back. They were told to join the group that was going to the going unseen and scanning for possible traps/ ambush places class. Unsure where that was, they entered the school and found a hidden banner that told them where to go.

The teacher was a mech that looked like he was partially invisible. His name was Castor. Sari looked at him more closely and realized that he looked much like a spy bot she had seen several times, but had yet to talk to. "Umm… Professor Castor, do you have a brother named Mirage by any chance?"

Castor turned sharply to face her asked in a neutral, but a slight tremor was in his voice when he spoke, "When did you see my older brother miss?"

"A day or so ago, why?" Sari responded curiously.

"No reason, it's just I haven't seen him in a couple of solar cycles." Castor replied quietly. After that he told them all what to do, and they started doing it.

Sari found the different tasks of looking for potential trap sites, ambush places, and spots to rest in privacy a rather strenuous and stimulating task. After a couple of hours later, Castor called for the class to stop. "I want you to turn in the lists that you made along with which computer you were monitoring. After that you may go."

"Yes sir." The class replied. The class gradually did as they were told, Sari, Meralon and Steven among the first to finish the last task. Castor mentioned no homework and there was no other thing to grab in a stack to do, there was no homework, which was true.

Sari watched her friends go home with their caretakers wondering who was going to pick her up today when a calm voice asked behind her stated, "I am picking you up for today, my name is Mirage, please don't be alarmed. I thought that you might not want every youngling your age to know that you live in the Metroplex?"

After Sari's heart climbed down from her mouth she answered, "No, thanks, but how am I going to get out of here if no one can see you?"

"I have already signed you out, come on." Mirage answered back. Sari followed Mirage, though she couldn't see him, her internal sensor could sense him, and she could hear his near silent movements.

The day went remarkably quiet. Perceptor and Wheel Jack were quietly going over data and didn't blow up anything. The council was in agreement over many things. All was peaceful and quiet, which was unnerving Sari to no end. Someone found her later and told her that she could speak to her Earth bound friends. Sari nearly bowled over the poor bot in question to get to the communications area.

From what she had gathered everything was quiet, but for much longer than a few hours. They were trying to search for the Decepticon ship that they knew was either coming or had all ready arrived. It was frustrating and worrying to all of them. After another couple of hours she was shooed out of the communications area. After she had left, sleep started to pull at her and she went to sleep. When she was sound asleep all pit broke loose in the Metroplex and on Earth.

I HAVE A POLL PEOPLE PLEASE VOTE ON IT!


	13. Chapter 13

Pachysam: Sorry, but he only temporarily escaped. But oh yes he does find out…after a fashion that she does indeed have telepathy. I used idea 2 well half of it anyways. I like the others, but if Wasp does appear, Sari may fix his problem with her key after winning him over to the side of good. Heh I'm tired, typing like Yoda I am.

Mulan 2: I like the quotes a lot they're really good and Processor over Matter will help dear Magnus escape (though not in this chapter)… and he does have a plan for Sari, though I'm not exactly sure what that is at the moment. *sweatdrop*

Deathtilupart: Thank you, here's the next installment and thanks for the help.

Colonel trunk: Thank you, and thanks for the info on both of them.

Professor Darwin: Hmm… Intruging ideas, the first one gives me an idea on who takes Sari from… Never mind, you'll find out soon.

Major Simius: I like the quotes, but both bots are going to appear in Autoboot camp, which is going to be in a few chapters. Thanks for the info on Rodimus.

Sorry for being so late guys. Steven is not mine he is Deathtilupart's. Meralon is though as is the plot, but I don't own transformers or the characters. Just wanted to make that clear. I know this isn't the largest chapter, but I wanted a good chunk out and I wanted the dream mostly by itself, along with… Well I'll keep it to myself. Next chap: Spy School! (After I sort of the mess I put Sari in.)

Sari was having a very strange dream. In her dream she was floating through space, looking for something but, she didn't know what. A deep voice seemed to reverberate through the vastness of space; it seemed old, powerful and gentle. "Hello daughter, I wondered when we would meet."

"Who are you?" Sari asked curiously, trying to find the voice's owner.

"I am Primus. You have a piece of my spark I believe." Primus answered.

Sari wondered what he meant until the allspark fragment glowed brightly. "Do you mean this?" She asked, gently holding the piece in her servos.

"Yes it is, be careful with it." Primus answered.

"Of course… Where am I?" Sari asked.

"In a world of dreams, though what you see is the truth. It would be wise if you did not tell many that you spoke with me." Primus stated.

"That makes sense." Sari answered, and then felt a slightly familiar presence in her mind. "May I go see?"

"Yes, but do not despair at what you see, he will be free soon." Primus stated, then she felt hem leave.

Sari wandered towards the presence wondering why Primus had spoken to her, and had told her not to be upset at when she saw Ultra Magnus.

Optimus and the others were fighting as hard as they could, caught off guard by Starscream, Blitzwing and Lugnut appearing out of nowhere. It was a stalemate, but neither side was willing to give quarter. An hour later the Decepticons stopped fighting and flew off.

"That was unusual. I wonder if they were sent to distract us from something." Yuketron pondered.

Astro used his projector to show that "he" was outside this cell and escaping. His projection used all of their hiding spots to see if they still worked. His avatar moved through a door and alarms went off. It was almost worth being captured to elevate the stress levels of the Decepticons and elevate their oil pressure. This times however, no 'Con came bursting in to check to see if all the cells were full.

Ten minutes later Astro turned off his avatar and five minutes after that Strika and Blackout came in with two others. One was, to Astro's horror, chrome and the other was a smallish bot. Chrome was shoved into the last empty cell and the smallish one was tossed into the cell that Astro was in. When the bot woke up from the forced recharge, Astro whispered, "My name is Astro, which school did you go to and what is your designation?"

"Sping, I go to scout school. I started yesterday. My teammates were Meralon, Steven, Colg, and Sari. Do you know where I am? Last thing I remember was falling in to recharge in my room. My caretakers were called to duty a few weeks ago." Sping answered miserably, "I wonder if I'll ever see them again."

"I go to Elite Guard School. They stunned and took me. My caretakers have been gone for a while too. Is Sari a very small femme, but very strong and powerful, and orange?" Astro asked curiously.

"Yes she is, why? Have you met her?" Sping asked curiously.

"I have met her, she was in my classes for a couple days." Astro answered back, "She's nice."

"Yeah, great fighter too." Sping added.

Sari drifted into a Decepticon ship that was entering a planet's atmosphere. In the ship she saw a lot of captured Autobots. She could feel that she was closer to him now. Sari was startled to see an unconscious and bound Magnus in one of the cells. She raced into the cell, heedless of the prison bars in her spirit form. She tried to touch hem, but her servo only passed through his armor. /Please wake up Ultra Magnus! / She thought hopefully to him.

/Sari is that you? Have you been captured as well? / Ultra Magnus thought asked (though he didn't know it).

/No, for my mind is here, the rest of me am on Cybertron recharging. How I got here I don't know. / Sari answered.

Ultra Magnus opened one optic a little and sure enough Sari was not truly there, but a half visible specter. "Why are you here Sari?"

"I –you are-" Sari began, but was stopped by a mental voice /you cannot tell him for that would change things, nor can you tell anyone that he is indeed captured, nor where he is. / Sari scowled, but agreed mentally.

"What is wrong Sari?" Ultra Magnus asked, noticing the scowl on her face.

"I can't tell you, **he** won't let me." Sari answered, then they heard movement and a smug voice say, "See? Come on let's check on the prisoners." Sari fled from the ship, and towards Cybertron.

After her talk with Ultra Magnus she felt herself slip away from the stars and her vision blurred and went dark. Sari opened her eyes hearing alarms go off. She saw Perceptor moving swiftly towards her. Before she could ask what was wrong, or any other question, Perce' picked her up gently and continued going the same way.

"Good you are awake. We really need some help." Perceptor muttered distractedly.

"What is going on?" Sari asked.

"There are several injured bots, some critical. The worst bit is one of the 'Cons they had captured is loose. We've cordoned off the area, but we can't get near him, he has some sort of shield we can't get through." Perceptor answered.

" Do the medics need help in stabilizing any one?" Sari responded, a plan starting to form in her head.

"No, why?" Perceptor asked.

"Well I have an idea. I know how to get through the shield, that's the easy part, but I'm probably going to need help defeating the 'Con." Sari replied.

"How are you going to get through the field?" Perceptor questioned, unwilling to let his diminutive friend go into danger.

"My key, as I mentioned before, I think, it can cut through any energy barrier." Sari replied cheerfully.

"Fine, but be careful. If you get so much as a scratch Wrench is going to have both of our hides." Perceptor grumbled/admonished.

"Wrench would?" Sari asked, startled.

"Yes, he likes you. He says that you are the only youngling he has ever met that isn't either flippant or scared of him because either of his age or position." Perceptor murmured.

"I'll be careful." Sari promised, and the duo parted.

Sari moved to the edge of the force field and slid her key a good way down along the shield, which created a good-sized hole to clamber through. Several older and much bigger, though small for Autobots showed up and came over, staring at the inexplicable hole and joined Sari on the other side of it. They saw the spastic 'Con talking to himself. Pacing around and around. One of the bots shot an EMP burst at the 'Con who fell in recharge at the blast wave. One of the bots put stasis cuffs on the 'Con, after he did that the Autobot said, "You have at least on interesting talent, I look forward to teaching you soon."

Sari nearly fell over in shock. /Just what I need, someone who knows where I stay at, and I haven't a clue who he is. / "What do you teach?"

"How to interpret different energy signatures and how to manipulate yours and your teammates." The teacher replied cheerfully.

Red Alert immediately rushed off sari to school, as she was very nearly late. "Good you're here is there a good reason why you are late, or did you recharge through your alarm clock?" Asked the older bot.

"There was an emergency at my … place of residence." Sari replied, optics narrowing slightly.

Colg asked," Why do you have your full visor up?"

"I don't know if I can retract my helmet without going into my alt mode. What are we doing today?" Sari responded, neatly ducking further questions.

They were to go through a part of Cybertron that had not yet been able to be fully repaired. Sari was looking around the ruined area, tears pooling in her optics. She could feel the spilled energon on pain that still lingered in the devastated part of Cybertron that she saw now. Her key glowed gently and she moved towards the most damaged, and biggest building in the area. It was a huge fortress, once great, but now in pieces. In almost a dream like state, she moved into the center of the fortress and gently placed her key into a niche in the center of the room. She didn't know that her teammates were following behind her, as was the snide teacher. They saw the pain in her eyes and the faraway look. She moved into the middle of Fortress Maximus and put that blazing white small star of hers into the middle of his spark chamber. They saw the cracks and other injuries that none of the medics could hope to fix in their lifetimes. Sari smiled quietly and said/thought /Hi Fortress Maximus, I met Metroplex the other day, he's fine and asked me to find out about you. I'm tired from healing you and opening that hole in that Decepticon's energy shield thing… /

Her teammates and teacher heard her voice echo in their minds and one, shocked thought swirled around in their minds. /A telepath… But How? / "We were taught that telepaths didn't exist." Colg said in disbelief, "but she so clearly is. How is that possible?"

"Very, very few were ever telepaths, most were extremely powerful and almost all of them ended up being a Magnus. They are very driven people and are full of opposites and are a sign of great change to befall out people soon." The teacher replied numbly. "But none had the power to heal so fully, only the Allspark had such power. I wonder what that star was."

Meralon and Steven had stopped listening a long time ago. They had raced to their friend's side and checked her for any damage. They noted that her energy level was far below what it should be and her key was giving off strange energy signals, but apart from that she was perfectly fine. "Sari, please wake up before our teacher has to send you home and then all pit brakes loose at your place. Come on, please wake up!" Steven urged gently.

"Do you know where she lives?" The teacher asked quietly.

"Yes, why" Meralon and Steven asked simultaneously.

"No one told us where she lived, nor was it on her form. Can you two take her there if she does not wake in two standard hours?" The teacher asked quietly.

"Yes we can." Steven and Meralon responded together. In two hours Sari did stir, but did not wake from recharge and they gently picked up their friend and headed to her 'home'.

Colg and the teacher asked, "Where does she live?"

"We can't tell you that." Steven said quietly, "It's her secret, but don't worry she has caretakers, but we're not exactly sure which ones are hers."

Ok guys I am bringing back a question that I didn't really get answered.

Do you want Sari to be protoformed as?

An Autobot

Neutral

Decepticon

Both Decepticon and Autobot (half and half)

I have one vote for Neutral, one vote for Autobot and one vote for half and half. Please answer!


	14. Chapter 14

Pachysam: thank you for the compliment! Ultra Magnus knows, but Rodimus Prime, and Alpha Trion do not as of yet, but that might change, I haven't decided yet.

Mulan 2: Thank you for the lovely ideas, they are nice, and help. Kup will figure into this, just not quiet yet. The quotes, as always, are awesome!

Colonel Trunk: Are you voting that Sari be protoformed as an Autobot? I like the idea of something like that… They probably would have something to honor such people.

General Tusk: I like your ideas. Some of them made me laugh. The Autobot council doesn't know about (I think) Blackarachnia, Wasp/Waspinator and the Dinobots.

Liz: I agree with the red eyes thing. About where she comes from. I aint telling.

Darkshinraknight: True, true.

Deathtilupart: Thanks! And thanks for all of the help too!

Baby Bumble Bee: I will and I have, see.

Father Century: I hadn't thought of that. Maybe.

Master Phant: Thank you and I might…

Melody Night: Maybe… That would go a long way in explaining things…

Dr-mai/mai-lover: Uh… What? ^-^ that's sweet. Err… I guess

MyNameIsJag: It would indeed. Maybe…

Mr. Pan: Nice ideas.

Captian Fumbo: She is. She might be.

Professor Darwin: Nice idea/ quote.

Professor Starkay: Thank you for the facts, they are nice to know.

Battle Marshal Tauros: Nice!

Happyfish: Maybe

Lieutenant Mango: Remain yes, born as, well that's the question.

Sari woke up with a pounding headache. /Owww…/ she mentally grumbled /Why is there a porcupine in my head? / She forced open one optic and closed it again, groaning to herself. /I am in Metroplex's infirmary and I am going to be in soo much trouble when they find out that I am awake. /

"Yes," Wrench growled, "You are Sari. What were you thinking?! Fortress Maximus was nearly offline for many Deca cycles! And you just up and decide to heal him without back up, why Sari?!"

"Because Metroplex wanted me to find him… What is their relationship by the way? And how did you hear my thoughts?" Sari replied groggily.

"You are a telepath? Why didn't you tell at least Perceptor or Wheel Jack?" Wrench spluttered then calmed down a little. "I forgot that you do not know what being a telepath means… this complicates things… Just rest Sari, you lost a lot of energy, you have been out for a couple hours. You are going to go into spy school. Perhaps they can teach you how to go UNNOTICED when you are out of the Metroplex."

"Hey! I resent that! But I can go unnoticed if I want to. I don't mean to attract attention, I really don't." Sari protested crossly.

Wrench was about to answer when his communicator beeped and his faceplates tightened. "I have to go to a counsel meeting. Stay put. I think I will bring those two unusual friends of yours so that you do." Wrench left the room, and Steven and Meralon came in.

"Hi Sari, how are you doing?" Steven and Meralon asked together.

"Like there is a Porcupine rampaging around my head, shooting off spikes." Sari elegantly responded. Both of her friends winced. They did have some knowledge of Earth, so they could imagine what she was feeling.

"So… Has anyone told you what being a telepath means?" Steven asked.

"No, no one asks." Sari responded, "Do you know?"

" I haven't a clue. Do you have any idea Meralon?" Steven murmured.

"I haven't any idea. What is the significance of October 31st in human culture?" Meralon asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Sari asked.

"Well I heard about it being some sort of thing that humans did, and as we are all connected to humans in one way or another I was curious about what it means." Meralon explained.

Sari cackled and started, her voice lowered and said "Well…"

Everyone was on edge. Optimus had noticed that humans were a little weirder on full moons (1) and Sari had explained that Halloween was on a full moon, coupled with the facts that Sari had a mischievous look in her eyes and that this "Halloween" happened to be on the day of a full moon, they were being superstitious, but due to increased Decepticon activity, Ultra Magnus being captured and the fact that Captain Fanzone got more and more grouchy as the day neared, they still were watchful.

"Humans are certainly one of the more quirky beings I have had the pleasure to meet." Yuketron remarked. "They are as much dependent on their moon as their Star. Their star provides them with a valuable nutrient, and indirectly provides their plants food. Their moon keeps their world in balance, so that it does not move like it's neighbor Mars. Their moon also moves their oceans."

Bumblebee and Prowl came in for their report on the patrol shift at that moment and reported what happened. It was quiet and nothing had (thankfully) happened, and nothing was out of place.

Just after Prowl and Bumblebee finished their report, they got a call from Ultra Magnus. He informed them of where he was and distinguishing landmarks that he could see. Recognizing the land marks the group immediately drove to that location.

When they got there, they saw a Decepticon Battleship. Prowl snuck into the ship and disabled the alarms. Curiously, he could find no Decepticon energy signatures, but there were several Autobot ones. To Prowl's shock, he saw the Magnus Hammer in the control room, and his optics flashed. Reporting his findings to Optimus and Yuketron and the mission success, he immediately went to the holding area and quickly freed the Autobots, helped by Jazz, while Ratchet scanned them for viruses and battle damage.

After the explanation, Meralon's and Steven's optics sparkled mischievously "This happens every year on Earth?" Meralon asked delightedly.

"For one night, yes." Sari answered happily.

"I think we should bring Halloween to Cybertron, this will be soo much fun!" Steven grinned.

"I agree, but remember we have to keep this on the down low, no one has to suspect what we are planning until it is too late. Deal guys?" Sari murmured.

"Deal." Meralon and Steven responded together, with that they started planning a series of pranks the likes of which never seen before on Cybertron.

"We should bring energon treats for our classmates too for Halloween." Sari murmured speculatively after their brainstorming session. "Also, who will be the targets for our pranks? I all ready have one person in mind for a target."

"Hmmm… So many choices." Steven mused, optics glittering with mischief.

"I can't think of anyone right now, but I'll tell you if I come up with anyone." Meralon responded thoughtfully. "Who do you want to target?"

Bravirin, that jerks. He so deserves it." Sari scowled.

Before wither of her friends could ask what the counsel bot had done to earn her ire, Wrench came back in. He ran a diagnostic scan over Sari and pronounced, "You can leave, but prepare yourselves the three of you. You are going to Spy School."

The three students got to the unassuming building without incident. "Thanks for the lift Castor." Sari, Meralon and Steven thanked quietly.

"You are welcome, my brother teaches at this school." Castor responded, then left.

The casual comment didn't bother either Steven or Meralon, but it did bother Sari. She remembered what a bot had said to her after she had helped the elite guard capture a loose Decepticon. _"I will see you soon. You will be a student of mine."_ A chill went down her spine and she wondered frantically /What do I do? I hope that he doesn't remember who I am, or if he does that I don't have his class! I wonder what he'll do if I am one of his students? I'm just glad that he doesn't know any of my powers, except that I can open energy barriers, well my key can, but he doesn't know that. /

While Sari fretted, Steven and Meralon dragged her inside the building. The three of them looked around the foyer, and their first look at the spy school revealed it to be very… normal looking. It was almost boring looking and it seemed to give off a feeling of non threatening and boringness. So boring that most would not look too closely at their surroundings. That first feeling they got, put all three on alert and they looked around more closely. Their surreptitious inspection revealed cameras hidden in different locations watching their every move, the lack of windows, and the lighting such that they could not tell, without going into shadows, if there were any other doors. Sensors on high alert they flashed their optics everywhere and noted that something seemed, almost gas like, towards them from all directions. Sari moved to the door they had gone through, only to find it locked. Not panicking, she pushed her key into the lock, while Meralon and Steven who had also noticed the gas covered her if there was any sudden attack. Once out side they noticed that it was entirely too still, and too quiet. Sari and Steven's wings engaged and they hovered a few feet off the ground, ready to flee, while Meralon checked to see if his speed boosters were fully charged, which they were.

They heard a click from one direction, and only one of them looked warily at the almost certainly a diversion while the other two kept their optics roving around the entire square. A soft voice laughed from Meralon's right and his optics darted to that location and a visible, if momentary, tremor spread along his back. "Now that was some fast thinking. Most recruits don't notice the cameras, and if they do, the gas gets them. You three are quite something, but how did you disable the lock Hmm? It is very advanced, all the locks in this place are, they get updated almost at the same time as they do at the Metroplex… Come now, speak I will not hurt you."

"Like Pit you won't." Sari spat suddenly. "I detect fifteen signatures surrounding this area. Whether they are Autobot or Decepticon I don't know, but you intend to take us prisoner. Well I think you won't."

"Oh, and how do you intend to stop us? We have much more training than you and our numbers are five times the number of you three. You probably can't fight us all." The voice responded smugly, with a touch of arrogance.

"Who ever said anything about fighting you?" Sari retorted, then sent out a sharp mental scream that knocked out all of their opponents. A second later she glowered at eh cameras that she saw. "Oh and by the way, your peepers won't work." Meralon sent out an EMP blast wave that knocked out anything electronic that wasn't friendly to him or his comrades in a fifty square foot radius.

Watching this, Mirage spoke to the other teachers, and the principle. "I told you not to underestimate those three. The femme I have seen once briefly in battle, and she lives in the Metroplex. That I have told you before. The other two are close to her and thus are not to be trifled with. Do you now believe them worthy to be trained here?"

"I should have known you were correct in your assumptions Mirage. You do always seem to be right about these sorts of things. Though why we couldn't get any of the three of theirs stats is a mystery. Two have seemingly been lost and the third is highly classified. I wonder what else they are capable of." Rumbled the principle.

After a explanation of why they had just been put through that exercise, they were given a course schedule and a guide. Her name was Panthira.(2)she seemed to be much like Meralon in her movements.

"Have you heard of a planet called Earth Panthira?" Sari asked curiously.

"How do you know that name?" Panthira asked, astonished.

"I lived there for most of my life. Meralon has a mode similar to a tiger and Steven has a similar mode to mine." Sari responded quietly as the finished coding and decoding class.

There next class was energy signature manipulation. It was a difficult and challenging class, but they did manage to make their signatures read neutral for a few minutes, which was apparently quite a feat. Most of the class anyways. Sari and Steven seemed to be able to switch their signatures between the three with ease. Neither could explain why, but the teacher did not press as he seemed to realize something. Their next two classes dealt with stealth and physical fitness, which the three friends plus their new friend Panthira was moderately good at.

When the final bell rang for the end of school Sari wondered who was going to pick her up today, and watched as everyone was gradually picked up by their caretakers. Panthira was still there, as were Steven and Meralon. Panthira trotted over and asked, "Are your Caretakers fighting too?"

"Yes." Meralon and Steven answered, but Sari remained silent.

"I don't know who my creators are. I don't know whether I was protoformed an Autobot, Decepticon, or Neutral." Sari admitted after curious looks were her was.

"Does anyone take care of you?" Panthira asked.

"Yeah, but they can get really busy." Sari replied.

"Where do you life?" Panthira queried.

Sari stiffened slightly, and considered what to say. Then deciding to take a chance and trust the fellow femme she stated. "The Metroplex."

"…" Panthira responded in shock. She was surprised that Steven and Meralon did not react, but merely shrugged when she sent the pair a questioning glance.

Panthira was taken away eventually by a staff member and Sari and her two remaining friends were taken to the Metroplex by Mirage, who seemed just as startled that no one had picked her up. However, when they go there, it was very clear why.

Ok folks. Same question, what do you want Sari to be protoformed as?

What I mean by that is not which side she'll chose, but what she was born as.

Autobot: 5 votes

Nuetral/half and half: 3 votes

Decepticon: 2 votes

It is proven that we (as a whole) act more strangely on days and nights of the full moon.

Panthira isn't mine I'm borrowing her from Deathtilupart. Steven is too.

What pranks do you wan tin the Halloween special? It will be apart of this story, but there won't be any school. (even Autobot kids get days off from school)


	15. Halloween special

Deathtilupart: Thanks

Pachysam: Your welcome and you'll find out.

General Tusk: I don't know how the council would react… Some better than others.

Battle Marshal Tauros: Hmm …

Mulan 2: I haven't quite the heart to do that as well as what I have done to us.

Happyfish: -tries not to cry- my chocolate.

Count Batula: Umm one idea yes, and another I partially used before you mentioned it, and Bravirin… Well… You'll find out.

Ultra Magnus was back! As were Yuketron, Jazz, and the Jet twins. Sari used her energy skates to zoom ahead. She tackle-hugged the twins and Jazz, who returned the gesture happily. She smiled brilliantly up at Yuketron and a shy one at Ultra Magnus.

"Sari you are having the day off tomorrow, do you want to hang out, if we are having the day off?" The Jet twins asked in unison.

Sari's optics sparkled in a strange way and she whispered to the Jet twins. "I have a _plan _and I think you two are trustworthy enough to bring in on. You can't tell any of the elders though. Meet me in my room as soon as you can. I really think you'll like it."

A few hours later the Jet twins managed to get away. Sari had filled Steven and Meralon in on what she had planned and who she planned on pranking. They heartily agreed and they also agreed on bringing in the Jet twins in on the fun.

The twins came in, and after they were filled in, they suggested several other ideas and all five set about gathering materials needed for the fun. Everything was in place and merely needed to be implemented when they were told to recharge. Carefully stowing the goods, they did as they were bid.

Sari was surprised to see Ultra Magnus waiting in her room. "Hello Sari, I trust that you are well?"

"Yes sir, I am. How are you?" Sari asked.

"I am well Sari. You have telepathic abilities, do you not Sari?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

"Yes I do, but I don't know how long I've had it. I spoke twice mentally with Metroplex, once on purpose, and once to Fortress Maximus. That happened about… two or three days ago. I also healed him with my key." Sari answered, remembering the times that she had used that particular talent.

"You also spoke telepathically near the end of my capture." Ultra Magnus reminded her.

"That's right, I wanted to tell you something, but _someone_ wouldn't let me." Sari grumbled sullenly. "I'm fairly sure that _someone_ wouldn't let me tell you now.-sigh-"

Ultra Magnus noticed the way she had stated 'someone', and decided to distract her from her annoyance, and to lighten up the conversation a little. "So, what evil plots are you and your friends concocting?"

Sari blinked up innocently up at the Autobot leader, "What evil plots Ultra Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus raised and eyebrow in disbelief. "I was told of the human holiday, 'Halloween', and some of what usually happens on that night. Now, what are your evil plots?"

Sari hesitated, and then relented. "Promise you won't warn anyone?" Ultra Magnus nodded and she continued, "Well, it involves paint, spray foam, a trip wire and a couple other things. Stickers too, lots of stickers."

Ultra Magnus briefly considered inquiring further, but decided that he wanted to maintain plausible deniability, and that he would probably find out soon anyways. Besides, he liked good surprises, and it was coming tomorrow. "All right, I'll let you off with that, as I am guessing that your plan will be put into action tomorrow?"

"Yes." Sari confirmed happily, glad that he wouldn't interfere, or try to at least.

"Do you need more time to set up your… Plan?" Ultra Magnus asked curiously.

"That would be nice." Sari responded.

"Well then you, and whoever else is in on this plot, may have that time. Most bots are home, and there are few guards." Ultra Magnus informed. "Have fun Sari, I am going to recharge."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sari contacted her friends who were in on The Plan. They carefully laid the trip wire, making sure (via sari) that Metroplex would record what was to happen. Carefully disabling the remaining alarms (Metroplex had switched off his alarms in that particular room), the five got to work on the bot they had chosen as their victim. When they were finished, they left the room, avoided the trip wire, and set the rest of Stage One up. On where their victim usually sat while working, they placed a trap after setting up the door trap. They then set up a trap that would cover Bravirin in their entire supply of fake what he feared the most so that the fakes would utterly cover him. They carefully placed the slime covered ball bearings checked their sticker guns, and decided that stage one was ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bravirin woke up in a fabulous mood. The organic creature was in the metroplex, so he could either taunt it, or simply ignore the pest. At least she wasn't stealing Autobot secrets today, by going to one of their schools by those fools of scientists Perceptor and Wheel Jack. He looked at his clock, and realized that he was going to be late for a council meeting.

He burst through the door, only to be covered in a sticky liquid that covered him completely. Some of the substance got in his optics and he tried to wipe them off with his servos, but only got more of it on them. He was staggering around and fell unexpectedly flat on his faceplates. He tried to get up, but the floor seemed to be covered in greased ball bearings. Vainly trying to get his stabilizing servos beneath him, when he crashed through the energon cafeteria and landed heavily on the bench. He was immediately covered in organics, specifically spiders. He leapt up, trying to get them off, but the liquid only made the things stick to his servos. He managed to stagger into the council chambers and collapsed into his seat. He heard a gas escape from under him and he jumped out of his seat, and landed back on it only to jump off the thing that had hurt his backside. To Bravirin's consternation he was now stuck to the ceiling. He also noticed that his servos were the wrong color, as was the rest of him. He was a mix of neon pink, robin's egg blue and highlighter yellow. Over the top of this optic shattering coat, was a layer of iridescent sparkles and gloss. He screamed when he noticed that there were clumps of spiders and… Ball bearing as well? He couldn't see what the sticky substance was.

When Sari, Meralon, and Steven in, they doubled over in laughter, stage one had been a success! Stage two was about to commence. They drew their weapons, and Bravirin paled. "You don't understand I-" He started, but before he could finish his sentence, they fired after aiming carefully. They made an outline of the Autobot's symbol in psychedelic stickers on Bravirin very carefully and got each sticker in its intended location. Once finished, they left the council bot on the ceiling.

Sari, Steven, and Meralon met up with Jetfire and Jetstorm, who reported success in 'helping' Bravirin with his room. Jetfire and Jetstorm rescued Bravirin and escorted him to his room, after asking who he was and getting proof on that. Bravirin had been polite, and not spiteful or snappish towards the pair, as they had expected.

What Bravirin didn't know was that everything would wash off in one wash. The pranksters were not cruel. Bravirin got into his room and went into his shower. Instead of water, foam came out of it in gushes. After the foam ran out, Bravirin had to wait for the water to refill and tried to sit on his couch, only to go through it. /A hologram, I wonder whom I upset so much? / He took a shower and, to his relief, everything came off. A careful inspection of his room yielded his missing furniture that were holograms.

Sari was shocked when she saw Blackarachnia fighting viciously against several Elite Guard members, a disdainful snarl on her face. "Hey bug lady, why are you here?"

Blackarachnia whipped around and saw the orange femme and asked incredulously "Kid, is that you? How- when?"

"Long story which I don't know and part of it is my key." Sari responded, coming closer to the Decepticon. She ran a scan over the 'Con and was surprised to find something. So surprised that she blurted, "I know something that might help you."

Blackarachnia cocked her head and asked seriously because she knew that the kid was usually not lying about such things, "What is it?"

"I think I may know of a way to reverse what happened to you, but it would take time to synthesize, if I'm right…" Sari responded, and then turned and shouted to the Elite guard members (they were tangled in a couple of Blackarachnia's webs) "Hey guys! If she peacefully surrenders and frees you guys, will you take the both of us to Ultra Magnus? I think I have something that would be an invaluable help."

"Why would I surrender?" Blackarachnia asked, then got a mental plan from Sari, and then stated "If you guys promise not to attack me, I'll come peacefully, I'll even let you guys out. Deal or do you want to stay in that cocoon?"

"We don't have authority, only a Prime can make such a decision." One bot answered.

Sari sensed Sentinel nearby and informed him of what was going on. He agreed to it and contacted the three. The two techno organics were taken to Ultra Magnus and Sari outlined what she was going to try to do. He allowed her to try. She explained her plan to Perceptor and Wheel Jack and the three got down to making the serum. They had finally gotten the thing correctly, but enough for Blackarachnia would take several days to take.

Sari told Blackarachnia about the news and wandered off to find her friends… Meralon was wearing a… Pumpkin… Mask… Sari was really confused, but she didn't ask as the Jet twins swooped down on her and flew away, cackling happily.

Same question: Autobot, Decepticon or Neutral?

Autobot: 6 votes

Decepticon: 2 votes

Neutral: 3 votes

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	16. Chapter 16

HappyFish: I will.

Pachysam: I'm glad you liked the pranks. If they do come into the story, she will.

Proffesor Darwin: Thank you for the compliment, and yeah he would, but I think it did him some good, getting knocked down a peg or two. I like the quotes, and I have seen that trilogy by the way.

Mulan 2: Well seeing him in a public way startled her, along with the fact that she know that he knows about the telepathy, and that she was planning on a series of pranks is why. I like the ideas too, they're good.

Darth reaper: Thanks for the info about Unicron… He might show up at the end, I haven't decided yet.

Brigadier Equs: I like the idea, and I might have it in there. Please give me any info you have on Kup, (reason is past the chapter).

Master Magnus: thank you, and nice ideas.

Dr-fan/mai-lover: I don't know, I haven't finished Sari's day on Cybertron yet.

Precious92: thank you and your vote is on the count below the story.

Sari was playing tag with the twins, but after a couple hours they were called inside. The twins had a briefing to go to and it was Sari's bed time. Sari was excited about the mission that they were given. She woke up early and met up with Steven. They had been told that they would be in pairs and, due to the fact that Sari had been of a couple of the other academies all ready, that they were undercover for the Autoboot Camp.

Sari was taken to the school, and a little while later Steven joined her and Mirage took them to the office of the Autoboot camp. "Sir, here are the special recruits." Mirage stated respectfully.

The Autoboot camp official looked them over once and snorted derisively. "A little small aren't they? How old are they? Two, three years old at the most?"

Mirage covered his faceplate with his servos. "I wouldn't say that again if I were you. They are powerful, and older than they look."

The official decided to take what the intel officer said at face value, because both of the young ones had their battle masks on and their optics were unreadable, merely nodded and stated. "I'll take them to Kup. He's missing a few students and likes odd ones. Come on you two."

Kup was an old bot. He looked about as old as Ratchet. Only Kup wasn't nearly as grumpy as Ratchet pretended to be. Once the official left Kup relaxed a little and stated. "Welcome young recruits to Autoboot camp. Now I want a demonstration of your special ability or abilities as the case may be."

Sari and Steven blinked in unison up at Kup. /How in the pit am I going to do that? / The two wondered at the same time. Sari tentatively started with her energon skates, while Steven showed him his shruikens. Kup nodded and the pair started going. First they flew up together then Steven made a shield around the pair of them while Sari shot an electric bolt over it. Whirling apart Steven used his gun on a practice dummy while Sari used her claw to grab something off of the ground, quickly whipping it up into her hand. The two landed and raced around their sergeant in a stunning display of speed and agility, easily avoiding one another multiple times. After three displays of abilities later and with neither one showing signs of stopping any time soon, Kup called them to a halt.

"Ok, um… You two pack quite the punch. Is there a really rare ability that either of you to have that you haven't shown me?" Kup asked warily.

Sari nodded and stated "I am telepathic."

"I have the processor over matter technique down fairly well." Steven replied simultaneously.

"Do either of you have designations all ready?" Kup asked, unsure what to make of the powerful pair.

"I am Sari, and he is Steven." Sari responded brightly.

"Thank you for your designations. Now the rest of the platoon is coming in a minute. They have all ready been briefed on what to do. Since you two arrived together you are going to be partners in this exercise. Do not get separated from your partner unless both of you find a platoon member and decide mutually to split off. You are about to enter an obstacle course. Get through it as fast as you can, but remember you can only go as fast as each other, do not go ahead of your partner. Is that clear you two?" Kup instructed, most of the platoon had absolutely no idea why they were suddenly supposed to go everywhere with a buddy but Sari and Steven knew why.

"Yes Sir." Steven and Sari replied together. A couple familiar faces showed up in the platoon. Meralon and Panthira had been dropped off the afternoon before so as not to arouse suspicion among the recruits. They were to act as if they didn't know one another. Luckily the four were swept apart by the platoon and into the obstacle course.

I know this is really short and I haven't updated in weeks, for that my most humble apologies. I do, however have reasons. I have had several essays assigned and due this month, along with tests and being sick. I hope that you guys forgive me.

Autobot; 7 votes

Decepticon; 2 votes

Neutral; 3 votes

What is Kup like? I think I will have him in the story more than just as a teacher (Like Mirage) But I need to know his personality. Help?


	17. Chapter 17

Dr-fan/mai-lover: thank you for reminding me. Kup is a Major, and I might do a yugioh/transformers crossover after this, I haven't decided. I don't know about the planet buster wither… Interesting concept… hm… And don't worry; there is a fight scene ahead!

Brigadier Equs: thank you for the information on Kup is was useful.

Mulan 2: I like the quotes, and I may use some version of them or those quotes later on…

Pachysam: thank you for the info on Kup as well, and I might have Rodimus show up, possibly next school day.

Deathtilupart: thanks for the catch and how can I ever thank you for your help on this story?

D: thanks for the vote!

Happyfish: I have and thank you for the vote!

I know this is really REALLY late and I only hope that the longish chapter makes you happy.

Merry Christmas, Happy Honnica (I think this is how you spell it), or Merry Unspecified Period of Winter Festivities!

200 reviews –faints- that is a lot. Thank you guys!

* * *

One of their bigger platoon mates asked after Kup explained the rules "Why do we have protoforms in our platoon Sir? They're so small I doubt they can do much." There was a touch of contempt and arrogance in his voice.

Kup almost flinched, small they were, but extraordinarily powerful but the carefully neutral expressions on what little of their faceplates he could see, made him relax slightly. "Size does not always equate power or strength. The Cyber Ninjas, for example are usually slighter than most bots."

"But they aren't are they? Ever since that leader of theirs what's-his-name, Yuke-something died… Err disappeared." Piped up a second platoon member.

"master Yuketron," Steven stated, a trace of a growl in his vocal units, which alerted Steven, Meralon and Panthira that Steven was _**very**_ angry, "Is alive and on a mission currently."

"Actually since U- someone was found Master Yuketron is back here, or he was, but he might have gotten another mission." Sari interrupted, psychically telling him to cool down.

Kup intervened with instructions, "Now recruits, just a reminder, you cannot fly over open patches, this is a simulation of a battle field but there is no live ammo. Do not leave your partner unless you both have another with you. Is that clear? If you and your partner get to the finish line first, you will get a reward, the last pair has to do twenty five transform ups. Ready? Go!" right before Kup uttered the last word Sari had a quick mental conference and the course of get back was unanimously decided upon, and they nodded physically in confirmation. For a moment four recruits did not move as the others all scrambled into the maze like simulation. A huge roaring sound deafened the rest of the platoon as the new recruits charged ahead.

Kup was mildly surprised at the cunning of Sari and Steven, though along with the massive amounts of powerful abilities, they were intelligent rather than used their might to get their way or revenge on another.

Steven and Sari went right at a two way turn, Meralon and Panthira went left. After a while Sari and Steven reached a room with many doors. One door was ajar and through it, light filtered in. This was the transfer of partner's room. Neither wanted to switch out, but they wanted to wait for Panthira and Meralon (their fellow spies in training). A couple hours later the duo realized that they were far ahead of the others, so Sari asked "Steven, do you want to race to the finish line?"

Steven smiled behind his mask "you're on." They flew side by side as fast as they could, and waited, alone, but for each other.

* * *

Separately Lockdown and Swindle answered Megatron's call for any Decepticon up for a dangerous mission. The only reason they took the job was because of the HUGE reward posted. The specifics weren't posted so they went to Earth and asked him about it at the same time.

"I want the techno organic, designation Sari, to be brought here, from Cybertron, online and functioning well. The Autobot scum has her in there strongest hold. This I will not allow. So I send you two to fetch her and bring her before me." Megatron informed them.

"The Autobot stronghold you mention, is it Iacon? Why do you wish for that young creature any how?" Swindle asked curiously, and then added hastily, by the unexpectedly enraged Decepticon leader, "Sir."

"Sari is my younger sibling. I found this out by our spy in the Autobot stronghold of Cybertron. That is where she is, and where you will go, should you choose to accept this assignment."

The two instantly agreed to go and fetch said youngling and immediately set off, her rough coordinates provided again by the spy. Shockwave may have been captured, but his apprentice had not been, much to the delight of Megatron. He also gave them special tracker so they could find her exact location.

* * *

Lockdown and Swindle quietly approached Sari "Are you going to come quietly, or do we have to hurt you?" Lockdown threatened.

Sari whirled to face the Decepticon s did Steven, inadvertently allowing Swindle to scan the both of them,

"LOCKDOWN!" Swindle shouted, "We were right. The mech is another techno organic!"

Sari turned to face Swindle while Steven faced the ex student and disgraced former Cyber Ninja Lockdown. Lockdown tried to use his foam on Steven who evaded the substance. Sari was avoiding some of Swindle's merchandise but was about to be stunned when Steven activated his projector and projected an image of himself nearer to Swindle who fired at the projection allowing Sari to get away. The weapon Swindle used was a strange white beam weapon that made Sari freeze.

Sari demanded, a flicker of emotion in her voice that none present could identify "How did you get a piece?!" the question was a demand.

Swindle's smile was feral "I was on Earth and I found a piece. I figured it could be very useful to have a piece and kept it. I studied it for a while and turned it into a weapon. I'm not going to sell it though. There isn't enough energon in the universe to make me part with that particular beauty." The two different groups fought one another until Sari was tossed against a wall and hit an emergency button. She knew it was an emergency button because of the word emergency on it. Directly afterwards Sari threw herself back into the fray to stop the Decepticons from ganging up on Steven.

As the alarm klaxon blared their location, Swindle fired a grappling hook with an energy spike attached. It was a desperate move, but his eyes glittered, even though the entire camp was descending upon him and Lockdown. He viciously ripped the energy spike free and Sari heard a howl of pain behind her. Steven had collapsed, clutching at his spark chamber. It was much different than the other spark chambers. It was a mixture of Autobot and Human, his two valves pumped oil and blood, which was pouring out of him at an alarming rate. Completely forgetting where she was, she dropped to her friend's side and gently pushed her key into the worst of his injury.

"Y-your key w-won't work." Steven murmured, "You said it worked on Autobots. I'm techno organic, a-as you w-well know."

Sari heard him, but did not believe that she was going to lose one of her friends. Focusing harder on healing her friend, a bright light flashed from her pocket to her key and into the injury. The pain in Steven's optics went away; a peaceful expression was on his faceplates as he fell asleep gently.

After the flash cleared her optics, she noticed immediately that Steven was not fully healed, but the injury wasn't likely to kill him in the next five minutes, but he was going to need some expert help. She knew of only one bot on Cybertron who could help him.

The adults saw the two battered young ones, though the femme seemed to be in better condition. She was at any rate, standing, or rather crouching defensively over the mech who appeared to be in a pool of oil. Neither moved, though the femme growled at any who tried to come close. Kup came forward and the femme stood down. Kup barely recognized the two, but when he did, Kup asked "What happened Sari?"

"Lockdown and Swindle came out of no where and attacked us. They were after me and when I resisted going with them, they attacked us. Steven battled Lockdown, and I battled Swindle. It was a stalemate until swindle fired a energy spike attached to a cable. He tore it out of Steven, near his spark chamber, and they both fled." She broke of for a moment, then explained the extent of Steven's injury.

"But he isn't that injured now. How is that possible?" One of the medics enquired.

"I…I stabilized him. He was to be taken to Wrench, Steven's … Um… Steven is very unique and Wrench is the only one with experience with Steven's model." Sari explained.

They all knew she was hiding things, but she was telling the truth so they took Steven to the Metroplex to get treated. To no one's surprise Sari asked if she could accompany Steven and the medix to the Metroplex. Kup drove her there, wanting to know if his recruit would be able to continue training.

* * *

To Kup's eternal surprise, Sari seemed neither wary of entering nor shy to go through the doors. Sari casually walked through the doors, heading towards the medical bay without being told where it was. Not one of the guards stopped her either, and a few greeted her, in a friendly way, by name.

Jazz, an Elite guard ninja sauntered over and asked curiously "What's shakin' little lady?"

"Steven and I got jumped by Lockdown and Swindle." Sari answered "Steven needs medical attention and I told him that Wrench was the only one could help. He's like me."

"Why didn't ya use your key?" Jazz asked.

"I did, that's why he didn't die. Swindle got him with an energy spike on a cable near the spark chamber." Sari answered.

"You're pretty banged up yourself. Boss isn't gonna be happy if you don't get checked over." Jazz admonished.

"Which one?" Sari asked, a small smile in her voice.

"All of them. Look, there a couple of them are." Jazz responded, nodding over towards Yuketron and Sentinel came over (a/n Ultra Magnus was stuck in a meeting) both of whom came over.

"Who hurt you Sari?" Yuketron asked gently.

"And tell me their designations so I can get them." Sentinel finished with a growl in his voice.

Jazz interrupted, "I'll tell ya later. But Sari, go to the medical bay, you should get checked over to make sure you don't have any internal injuries." After Sentinel and Yuketron stated similar admonishments she grumbled and told them that she would go to the infirmary.

After Jazz, Yuketron and Sentinel left and Sari and Kup went to the infirmary, Sari's servos fidgeted fretfully.

"Recruit Sari." Kup murmured gently, "Your friend is in good servos."

"Thank you Sir." Sari answered, knowing that she was being 'reassured'.

"Why do you always have you battle helmet on?" Kup asked, curious, but also wanted to distract the femme from worrying about her friend for as long as he could.

"How do you feel about organics?" Sari asked, seeming to be very off topic.

"I feel that the hysteria is uncalled for and that there could be a sentient race, which I would like very much to meet, why?" Kup answered, wondering silently where this conversation was heading.

"If I retract my helmet, I go into my alternate mode. For a while this mode was my alternate. Steven is… Similar which is why Wrench is the only one who can help him as he has had experience with those like Steven and I. I- I'll show you, it would be difficult to explain." Sari answered awkwardly.

She was about to transform when a concerned Sentinel came over to them again, "Jazz told me what happened. Steven is gong to be fine and those… Con's will be captured and brought to justice."

Sentinel fell in step with the two and waited with an astonished Kup and after a check by one of the medical staff, Sari would need a good recharge cycle and a repaint, but that was about it for her injuries.

* * *

A couple hours later Wrench found Sari and a very curious Kup, (a/n curious as to how Sari knew several important Autobots and exactly the numbers of stated group). He couldn't ask those questions as she was getting repainted at the time. (1)

"Steven will be completely healed half way through the solar cycle tomorrow. The reason for his quick recovery is due in part to what I and the nurses did, and what you did as well. He will, in fact be stronger than he was before because of what you did to him."

"Thanks Wrench. Can I see him?" Sari asked quietly.

After the two arrived, Wrench left them, telling them truthfully that he had to attend a council meeting.

"What were going to tell me earlier before Sentinel Prime interrupted you? How do you know him, Jazz, and Master Yuketron? (2) How many others in this place do you know? Who are your creators?" Kup queried, he had never seen anybot know so many diversely powerful bots in his long life.

Sari paused, shuttered her optics and transformed. Here electric blue eyes met Kup's astonished pair, and retied her long copper hair into its ponytail. Her dress was the color of her paint job. Sari was undeniably techno organic and her organic half was her alternate mode.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!

Do you want Sari to have a new paint job, if so what color or colors?

Kup calls him that as a respect for his station, and that is in fact Yuketron's title.

Autobot: 7 votes

Neutral: 5 votes

Decepticon: 2 votes


	18. Chapter 18

Dr-mai/fan-lover: Your idea for a yugioh/transformers crossover is interesting, and I am considering it… If I do make a crossover it will (hopefully) be after I finish this story.

Screamer's just a Screamer: It would at that. That's why I have that option. :P

OptimusFanGirl101: I'll try to add in Blitzwing, he's quirky, I like him too.

Mulan 2: Nice quotes, and she does get a new paint job, suggested to me by Pachysam. I do mention that he owes his life to… He he, but not to Sari. Yet.

Bella's Camaro: I have more cliff hangers, but I also have more answers. Enjoy!

Deathtilupart: thank you.

Happyfish: I did update!

Pachysam: Yep, she is! And yes, they did. I'm choosing the paint job you suggested.

THANK YOU DEATHTILUPART!! For without who's help I would be woefully be behind in chapters.

* * *

After Steven haltingly told Sari that her key wouldn't work, he shuttered and opened his optics. Instead of being in the realistic battleground, he was in a starscape. Steven wondered where he was, and, as if in answer, a deep, gentle voice said "Welcome young techno organic."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Steven asked curiously, "How did you know I'm a techno organic?"

"You are in between. You know how you got here, you must only remember. It is fresh in you memory core. As to how I know you are techno organic. Look at yourself and you will see it is quite plain." The voice answered back.

Steven thought back on what had happened to him last and replied quietly "The last thing I remember is telling my friend that something would not work in trying to save me. In between what exactly? And who are you, you didn't answer that question." Steven looked down at himself and registered with shock that his body was split in half lengthwise. On his right side he was organic; on the left he was mechanical. Even more disconcerting was the fact that he could see the starscape behind his body.

"You are in between life and death. One way leads to peace, the other, pain, suffering, but perhaps more happiness. I am Primus." Primus answered.

"Do I have a choice as to which path I go?" Steven asked.

"There is always a choice. The moment you say you do not have a choice you have chosen not to choose." Primus answered.

* * *

Sari and Kup walked too Steven's bunk, noticing that he was asleep and in robot mode. Sari sat down next to him on one side, and gently took one of his servos in both of hers. She remembered that Wrench said that he would likely recover, and in a couple of days, but she wanted to make groundless herself, certain worries in her mind.

Kup watched Sari silently until he felt a polite tap on his shoulder. He looked over it and came to a startled attention and was about to inform Sari that the Autobot Supreme Leader (a/n don't blame me that's his title) was gracing them with his presence when Ultra Magnus shook his head silently and nodded slightly to her. Kup was astonished to see that Sari had placed something in Steven's spark chamber and both were glowing slightly. Ultra Magnus gestured towards the door and both ancient warriors departed.

* * *

Optimus and the others were having some down time. The Decepticons weren't causing havoc, their human adversaries were safely imprisoned and no other disasters were occurring so they were having a bit of a break. They all missed Sari a lot and were getting worried that they hadn't received so much as a message about Sari an several days.

Bumblebee and Prowl were watching the monitors when, a message came in from Teletran one from Cybertron. Bumblebee went to get Optimus and Prowl tentatively answered the call. Optimus came into the room and saw Ultra Magnus, and for some reason Kup, on the screen. "Optimus Prime, could you please assemble your team, this affects all of you I believe." After doing as instructed and Bulkhead and Ratchet were in the room as well, Ultra Magnus continued "Kup is Sari's instructor. He will tell you what happened."

Kup moved forwards a little and told them "Sari and a second recruit, by the name of Steven (Prowl started at the second name, a look of shock flitting across his normally calm features) were attacked by two Decepticons by the names of Lockdown and Swindle. (All five bots scowled at the mention of those two particular 'Cons) Sari is fine, but Steven is still recovering from injuries received." Kup was wondering why Ultra Magnus wanted him to tell this group of (mostly) young bots what happened to two of his recruits until he noticed the way that they had reacted to the news. He was wondering how a youngling, hardly not a protoform any more, could have ended up on a front line organic planet. He didn't mind organics, he owed his life to one, but he still was curious.

"How is Steven?" Prowl asked, and odd note in his voice, "He is like Sari, so I doubt many aside from Ratchet could help him, unless Sari used her key."

"She did, but he is still recovering from injuries received. I believe his… Unique state is the reason why Sari's key did not heal him completely." Ultra Magnus answered. Kup started in surprise, / some ability that the young femme had could heal spark injuries completely?!/ He thought frantically /if so why is she not being trained as a medic, and how in Primus's name did she ever end up on such a dangerous planet? /

* * *

I know that this sis short, for which I apologize, but I had to get something to you guys in less than a month, so I give you this.

Autobot: 9

Neutral: 5

Decepticon: 3


	19. Chapter 19

Happyfish: -cringes- I'm trying, I'm trying!

Deathtilupart: ^^ and this is… Something… Not much, but a bit.

Dr-mai/fan-lover: I've never sent he Dukes of hazard, and I'm fairly sure that I'll be able to do a Transformers/yugioh crossover after this story is done. When that will be I don't know.

RandomOptimusFan26780: Your vote has been counted.

Pachysam: Rodimus might, MIGHT make an appearance in this chapter, or the next I'm not sure though.

Mulan 2: Nice quotes, I enjoyed reading them! ^^

Commander Ceros: I like the ideas, I will totally save Omega Supreme when it seems appropriate. (maybe another kidnapping scene?)

Cupid the Fourth: I don't know much about Pokemon…

Marshal Atlan: Who is Noble? I might include a character similar to him, if I know who he is. The ideas are awesome!

* * *

Kup followed the Autobot leader to an empty conference room. "Sari and Steven, have rather… Unique challenges. They are both techno organic. How this happened is a mystery even to them. As you have doubtless noticed they are quite powerful, but as you saw in the infirmary, rather fragile as well. Decepticons are also after Sari. Do you wish to keep them in your platoon Kup?" Magnus asked after informing him of their states.

"Of course, they are going to need all the help they can get. But Sari can heal, and heal devastating injuries right? So why is she not being trained as a medic?" Kup asked curiously.

Magnus smiled softly, and replied, "Sari, and Steven are choosing which field they want to go in."

* * *

Blackarachnia moved through the corridors to the infirmary, she had struck up an honest friendship with Wrench and wanted to talk to him. No alarms had gone off, so she figured that he wasn't too busy, if he was, she could help. She had been the Decepticons' field medic and her venom at less potent levels was a good local anesthetic. Once there, she saw the kid and that strange mini ninja. The mini ninja was on the bunk, hooked up to a scanner.

"What happened Kiddo?" Blackarachnia asked gently.

Sari looked up at the elder femme and answered simply "Decepticons."

"How? Why?" She asked, thoroughly startled that the Decepticons would be so bold.

"They were after me, but they didn't want to hurt me too much, I think. They scampered off after they figured out that Steven is like us." Sari answered, eyes never leaving her injured friend.

"Which ones, or did you not recognize them?" Blacharachnia asked, eyes narrowing at the mention of her former compatriots common name.

* * *

I know this isn't much –runs and hides from things being thrown at her- but I've been busy and my muse wandered off.

Autobot:10

Natural:5

Decepticon:3


	20. Forgive me but you HAVE to read this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


	21. Chapter 20

Dr-fanmai-lover:Err… Your ideas are interesting, thanks for all the reviews.

Doctor X:Thank you, I like the idea, it's cool.

Dark Smith: Thank you for the information.

Professor Darwin: Here's the next chapter, I like the team you suggested, maybe.

Clownus Maximus: That sounds like a great idea *snicker*

Master Psycho: I like the ideas quite a bit, I think I'll use at least some of them, if not all.

Doc Joc:… that could go really badly… Interesting thought.

Darth Sanious: I like the ideas, I think I might use them.

Goliath 3: Thanks for the information on the bot, I might put him in.

Colonel Trunk: I like the ideas, I might use them.

General tusk: Hmm… I'll think about them, good thoughts!

Black Jack: I enjoyed those Ideas and might use some (or all) of them.

Elvis 2: Thank you… as for the song Idea, I need the lyrics…

Doctor what: I like the ideas you wrote. Do you have a K9 unit?

Commander Ceros: Those are good ideas, I might use some, or all…

Agent x-e: You have lots of good ideas, I will probably include some or all of these ideas.

Master Rex: I have, see? And I love you're ideas, they're good and ai think I might use some/all of them.

Omeg: I like the quotes.

Space-Commander Dracus: Thank you! I like those ideas.

ThatOneFan: Thank you, and you're vote has been counted.

Commandant Z.L.: I like the idea.

Taeniaea: Thank you.

Deathtilupart: thanks.

BeeBee's Girl: Here's the next part.

Happyfish: I have, see?

Pachysam: Thanks, and thanks for the information.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

**A big shout of to Deathtilupart for poking me insistently until I came up with a chapter, thank you!**

**Ok, I changed a mistake on here… Please don't kill me people!**

Steven said clearly, "I choose to live, so I may help my friends, and see the mech I consider my creator, Master Yuketron."

Primus nodded gravely and stated "If that is your choice, so be it." The Oversized transformer touched the technoorganic on the top of the head. Steven experienced a sharp, mind numbing instant of pain and woke up, feeling exhausted.

-

Sari answered "The two 'cons who attacked me and Steven were Swindle and Lockdown  
Black arachnia hissed "I remember those two... Swindle was conniving and cowardly while the other... He's a jerk."

"Did you know that he was once a Cyber ninja trainee? He broke into where the protoforms are kept and stole a bunch of them." Sari murmured.

"Which one?" Blackarachnia asked.

As Sari finished speaking, a beam of light shot out from the pocket where Sari held the allspark fragment and hit the unconscious Steven. Something shadowy melted into the techno organic, and a brilliant ruby star flared at where his necklace's pendant had been after glowing a bright red. His form was of darkest ebony, with bright blue energon wings. Everybot's eyes were firmly riveted on the young technoorganic, faceplates showing pure shock and awe at what was happening. Baby blue optics shot open and Steven stated "The deceptions plan to kidnap Sari. They will try to take her tomorrow at the training grounds."

Steven moved slightly, but a familiar gruff voice growled "And just where do you think you are going young Steven. I need to make sure you are fully repaired, and also a scan to see what your new powers, other than flight, are if any."

"Of course Wrench." Steven replied, quietly sitting back down on the berth had had, moments before, lay unconscious.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

"You... !" Megatron roared, his left fist smashing the nearest thing to him, luckily (or unluckily) it was only a computer.

"B-but L-lord Me-Megatron there was a second Technoorganic, and both Sari and Steven, the second techno organic are more powerful than we expected." Swindle sniveled, cowering at the powerful elder Decepticon's servos.

"... Very well, I want BOTH technoorganics, and you two will capture tomorrow." Megatron ordered imperiously, temper cooling slightly.

"T-that is if the other will be online. We did quite a number on him. B-but if he is, we shall not Fail you L-lord M-megatron!" Swindle informed him.

"Swindle if I see so much as a scratch on Sari's paintjob I will personally make sure you and Lockdown deeply regret it. Am. I. Clear. Swindle?" Megatron responded, voice a dangerously low hum.

"P-perfectly so, My l-lord!" Swindle whimpered "I am going back to Cybertron right now!" and with that ever so cowardly remark, Swindle practically flew (as much as a mere grounder could) back along the passageway to the ship he shared with Lockdown.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7

Steven was given a clean bill of health by Wrench, hopped off the bunk he had been sitting on and walked over to Sari. "I want to talk to you about something."

Sari looked up at her friend. "Sure. Bye Wrench!"

They found an empty room and Steven quietly explained about his encounter with Primus. After he finished Sari said "Well, I'm glad that you chose to come back. You're a great friend Steven." And gave him a large smile.

Steven returned the smile and said "The day is getting late, I think it is time to go to bed."


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Umm… Please forgive me you guys, I have been very busy recently. Also I have lost my muse. I am not going to abandon this story however. Neither will I bring this story up for adoption, as that confuses me. I am asking you guys what you would like to happen next. What appears to be most popular in the reviews (or P.M.'s) then I will write about. But I will give you guys a small chapter so that the torches and pitchforks are not so big and sharp.

Unltra Magnus looked at his cell. It was seventy-five feet high and sixty feet square. The cell was small, but for a Deception brig, it was comfortable. He suspected he might have been on a sister ship of the D.S.S. (1) Nemisis, which was one of their largest battle cruisers. He looked at the energy bars speculatively. Few of his people knew now what his abilities were, except for the Magnus hammer because of his age. He speculatively looked at one of his hands and concentrated. Ultra heard a soft shink and grinned, his right hand turned into a blade with an energon tip. He had had his fair share of punishment after mischief. One thing that the higher ups had to contend with was the fact that he could slice through the laser bars without the alarms going off. They never could catch him as, despite his rather large size, he was very fast. He raised his servo blade, checked once again that he was alone, save for a few other prisoners. He sliced through the bars and jumped through the hole. It closed up behind him, as it always had done and went towards the other prisoners to see who else had been captured.

1) Deception space ship.


End file.
